With Great Care
by FruitsBasketcase
Summary: I don't want to give it away, But I have to put something here, umm it's a bit light then it's serious then it's light again. Did that make sense? Please read this story, I think it has potential .eventual Kyoru Kyou X Tohru PG13I can't control kyou.
1. Places I've Been to

A/N: Well I'm back I'll give it another go. I didn't have writers block, I just had a very long headache. I hope that I've improved as a writter in this, and I feel that this time around I've gotten more creative. There will be a love connection in this fiction somewhere, not for a bit. Maybe 2-3 more chapters before that happens. Hopefully you'll enjoy this fiction, it's the first time I plotted it out before I typed it up so maybe it has a better construction to it. I feel like I've done a good job at representing the charactors in this chapter, nothing really off from my perspective but if something seems off to you guys pleases tell me, for I am not infalable, I'm not even sure I spelled it right. There's a key to show you how everything is done right under this blurb.  
(8 author's note 8)  
00 Thought bubble 00  
----Scenery change----

DISCLAIMER: Fruitsbasketcase is not responsible for any injury incurred durring the reading of this fic, In addition fruitsbasketcase is not responsible for any cases of readers believing that she is in anyway the owner of the Fruits Basket series and/or its charactors.

WARNING: Do not read too closely, this may cause perminate addiction to fanfiction .  
If fiction is consumed do not call 9-1-1, instead e-mail author so that she can properly laugh at you.  
Some content may be found offensive if your parents are reading over your shoulder kick them out of the room before you proceed further.

AN: Please enjoy!

"La la la la la, hey Tohru let's hold hands!" The skipping youth exclaimed.  
"Oh, that sounds fun I guess, okay!" Tohru grabbed onto his hand, and they continued on down the path, Momiji skipping slightly ahead of his friend, humming to himself.

After going along for another half hour Tohru was beginingg to get tired, "Momiji? Will we be there soon, I'm afraid I'm starting to feel tired, and I certainly wouldn't want to faint out here, you wouldn't be able to catch me if I collapsed"

"Don't worry Tohru, I'd find a way to help you no matter what! But we're really not that far, it's just over that hill and through a couple of trees. I'm sure you'll love it, it's my special place I'm the only one that knows about it in the whole world"

"Are you sure you really want me to see your special place Momiji. I mean if this place is special to you then it's a really big deal for you to share it with me isn't it? I'm not so sure I deserve such an honor."

"Of course you do Tohru, you're my bestest friend in the entire world, I want to share this with you! Besides," He said suddenly covering her eyes and pulling her forward past the trees towards his special hideout, "It's more fun when there's two people to keep a secret!" He said happily, but that was short lived as he tripped over a root and stumbled backward, Tohru just behind.

Tohru lifted herself up and started wiping the dirt from her clothes. "Oh, are you okay Momiji?" She asked picking up a slightly dazed rabbit, "Somehow I feel like it was my fa-Oohh, is this your special place Momiji?" She looked around in wonderment at her surroundings. "It's so beautiful!" And it truely was a masterpiece (8 Created solely in this authors imagination! 8) a small lake next to a large rock, perfect for jumping from, and a water fall, vines sheeting from the trees cutting it off from the rest of the world.

"Yep, told ya it was great, didn't I?" the rabbit smiled happily at her.

"Yes you did." She hugged him to her chest then put him down on the ground. "With a special place like this, I guess I understand why you aren't home much. I'd be here everyday too!" She smiled .

"You can com anytime you want to Tohru, I don't mind. You're welcome even if I'm not here."

"Really? That's so-" ::Poof:: she turned quickly. As Momiji got dressed she continued. "That's so nice of you Momiji, thank you, I promise I'll be really careful when I come, and I promise I won't tell anyone where it is, not even Hana and Uo!"

"I trust you Tohru! That's why I shared this with you."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After they left Momiji's special place, they went back to the main house for hot cocoa at Hatori's. "Hey, Ha'ri!" Momiji called from outside. "Can me an' Tohru come in."

Hatori appeared, holding his head in the doorway. He looked at the two youths, still dripping after a fully clothed jump in the pool. "Uh." he turned closing the door.

"Ha'ri, must not be feeling well today." Momiji said, sadly.

"Oh, that's okay, I have to head home and get dinner ready for the others anyway. This'll give me some extra time to change." She smilled genuinly at her friend.

"Okay, do you want me to walk you home?" He volunteered.

"That's okay, besides if you walked me home, who would walk you back, it'll before you get back here, and I'd worry if you went by yourself"

He did however walk her back to the front gate, where they said their goodbyes.  
.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it's a bit short but I'm holding out some things for next chapter. Please review, I do this for free, you can at least tip me two cents.


	2. Lights of My Past

A/N: This was pretty well done I think but I am slightly biased. This is a bit of a dramatic chapter, It's a bit scary, I kinda drew it from personal fears I had when I was younger. I don't want to give away the chapter so I won't go into that. I put Kagura in this story, I wouldn't have if it wasn't nesessary, I'm not fond of Kagura, but she's also so up and down that I have a hard time writing her, so if she seems a little more subdued, that's because, it's how I think she should be rather then how she nesessarily is. Please enjoy this chapter.

After walking far enough down the road that, she lost sight of Momiji, Tohru started to sing to herself a bit. "Whose in the forrest strolling, la la la lala la la la la." she blushed realizing she had forgotten some of the words to the song Momiji had taught her. "I wonder what I should make for dinner?" She thought out loud. It could be hard preparing a meal that Kyou would enjoy as well as everyone else, given the list of things he doesn't like. "I think I have all the ingrediants for, miso soup." There was that one loophole for some reason, he liked miso just fine in soup.

It started to get a bit darker as she walked along, and the sky had turned a dark purple. 00 It's a lot harder to find my way back in the dark, I'd beter walk slower so I don't get lost 00 As she thought that her foot hit something and she fell on her face. "Ow" She had landed on her elbow, but wasn't badly injured, just a bruise. She sat up and dusted herself off a bit, then looked around for the object that caused her to fall. Her fingers grased on a can that presented itself to be the culprit. "Oh, a can! I'll throw it away when I get home that way no one else will trip over it!" she said grabbing the can and lifted herself off the ground.

As it got darker out, Tohru began to notice more fireflies appearing. 00 Oh how pretty! I wish I had a jar I could catch them in. 00 She thought, remembering how she used to love catching fireflies with her mom, when she was a little girl. Then she remembered the can she was carrying. It was big enough for sure, and when she got home she could put them in a prope jar to display them in. No one was around so she started to chase the beautiful beams of light. Laughing and giggling, and having a great time, it was almost as if her mother was with her. She had been running a round for a bit, and must have caught 30 fireflies. She couldn't wait to get home to display them, but all the running around had tired her out, and she couldn't remember which way she was headed. She sat down against a tree, breathing heavily.

"I was havng so much fun, I forgot I wanted to get home early to start supper, now I'm going to be late." She said out loud. 00 I hope they don't worry about me. 00 She closed her eyes, trying to remember which direction to head in.

"Is that, you Tohru?" A voice called to her from the road.

Tohru opened her eyes. "Ka-Kagura?"

A shadow bent down in front of Tohru, by this time it was difficult to see beyond the short distance in front of her own face. "Yes, but what are you doing on the side of the road so late at night, so far from the house?" The shadow asked, offering a hand to help her friend up.

Tohru took the hand. "I was walking home from the main house and, I saw all the fireflies and I thought, I'd like to catch them, like I used to do with my mom, but then I got all turned around and I forgot which way I was going, so I thought I'd sit and work it out from there." Tohru told her friend. "But what are you doing out so late?"

"I thought I'd pay Kyou a visit, tomorrow's the aniversary of the day, he asked me to marry him, ahh, my love." She sighed.

"Oh how wonderful, it's a good thing we ran into each other, so I can make enough soup for you too!" Tohru said as they started to walk.

The girls walked side by side, talking and giggling, but it was quite dark, and they had a bit of a walk ahead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure looked up from his newspaper. "It's getting late I wonder where our dear little flower is." He said to the two boys at the other side of the table.

Both boys looked up. "Miss Honda is running a bit later then I was expecting, I think I'll go look for her." Yuki said, getting up from the table.

"If you're going, I'm coming too, there's no way I'm gonna sit back and let you get all the credit for worrying about her." Kyou jumpped up. 00 Besides the hair on the back of my neck is standing on end, I have a bad feeling about something. 00

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look out, there's something in the road!!!!!"

The driver slammed on the breaks, but he was going too fast.

"TOHRU!!!!!!!!"

A/N: Wow! My first drama. I've grown so much. Please tell me what you think, but keep in mind that this is a happy story, it just starts out sad.


	3. Fear I never Knew

A/N: I think I'll take this time to get chatty. First I want to thank all of the loyal reviewers who've reviewed so far, you guys are so sweet, seeing you review more then one story must mean I'm doing something right! I hope you find this to be an even better story then the others. And I want to say welcome to my new reviewer there's only one so far (Tell your friends wink, wink) thank you for taking a chance on me. Please read my other stories if you get board someday, lets be honest the only reason I'm writing these is because I get board for long periods of time, so I wind up typing. I'm going to try to put up a new chapter every Friday, I usually try to post one week apart, one-page or two-pagechapters, if I post really late or have a short chapter I'll try to do two at a time or within a couple of day of each other to make up for it. There's no use complaining about misspells I'm a bit lax when it comes to that stuff, but if there's anything that is just completely illegible feel free to ask and I'll clear it up. Thank You all for reading, I'll be doing personal thank you's next chapter so if you guys had any questions, or anything like that, go for it. Please enjoy this chapter. -FBC

"What's that?" Yuki said.

"Huh?" Kyou looked ahead as well.

"An ambulence? Someone must've been hurt." Yuki said.

The two boys stopped walking for a moment, then they both broke into a run. 00 Tohru, she's such a klutz, knowing her she tripped over a can and twisted her ankle. 00 Kyou thought running faster toward the distant ambulence.

00 Miss Honda, please be okay. 00 Yuki thought matching Kyou's pace.

They saw the car at the same time, it was smashed into a tree but their flashlight caught sight blood on the tire rim.

"Miss. Honda!"

"Tohru!"

The boys screamed at once.

"Um... Hi guys." Kagura said, sadly, catching their attention just before the accident scene. Her eyes were bright red and still brimming with tears.

"Kagura, what are you-" Kyou was cut off by Kagura, vocolizing her tears, and falling onto his chest.

"T-Tohru, she's hurt real bad." Kagura sniffled. Kyou's eyes widened, as he looked towards the ambulence where Yuki had pointed the flashlight, there was someone on a strecher being pushed into it, but, that couldn't be Tohru, there was so much blood on their face, which was so white, they could've been a ghost, but not Tohru. Kyou closed his eyes and grabbed Kagura into a fearful hug, he began to weep. "It'll be okay, Kyou. Tohru couldn't ever- she's too good to ever-" Kagura couldn't finnish.

Yuki walked up, calmly. "I spoke with the ambulence crew, they said that she should be stable enough that we can ride with her to the hospital but they wont know till after an emergency blood transfusion. She's lost an incredible ammount of blood and she'll need probably two transfusions. I'm not a match for her, is either of you type O- ? She won't make it to the hospital without a transfusion now."

Kyou shook his head. "I don't care whatever my blood type I'll gladly give it all for her to be okay!"

"Stop, I'm an O-." Kagura said turning to a medic, "Tell me what I hae to do."

The man looked at her. "Come wih me." He said bringing her to the ambulence. They talked for a bit before he rolled up her sleave and tied an elastic around her upper arm. After he'd drawn two viles of blood he turned towards Yuki and Kyou. "You two'd better come over now, we're all loaded up, we'll be heading to the hospital now."

Yuki and Kyou got in and road the way to the hospital, soundlessly staring at their hands, neither one could bear to look at her.

At the hospital they were told to wait in the waiting room, because Yuki was the calmest he was asked to fill out her paperwork. After he filled it out the best he could, he went over to the phone on the wall and inserted a coin.

"This isn't exactly the time to be calling friends." Kyou tried to yell, but his energy had fizzeled, he was exhausted with worry and it and begun to rain outside.

"Quiet you stupid cat, we aren't the only people in Tohru's life." He snapped, then turned back to the phone. "Hello Shigure."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What do you mean, little flower? Shigure I have no Idea what you're talking about, I'm going to hang up." Hatori's eyes widened, and the reciever dropped. He quickly picked it up. "Which hospital is she at? Fine, I'll pick Aya up first, you call him and I'll start driving up to his shop."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not, the princess. Yes I'll close down the shop for tonight, don't worry Shigure, she'll be okay." Aya hang up the phone as a car pulled up to the shop, and beeped the horn. He ran out to meet the car, yelling closing instructions to Mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatori drove up the drive, awhere Shigure was seen pacing on the porch. He ran to the car and smiled nervously as he got in, the passenger seat. He then turned aroud "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were worried about Tohru." Momiji said, "I feel like it's my fault, I shouldn't have let her walk home alone, but she just insisted so much. " He sniffled.

"It's okay 'Miji sissy wouldn't want us to cry, so we have to be strong okay?" She hugged her elder cousin. (8 I don't recall ever seeing Kisa talk to Momiji, but I imagine she'd have a cute nickname for him just like for everyone else. 8)

"I just want, to make sure Yuki is handling this well." Haru said blushing slightly, because he was really worried about Tohru.

"I hear hospitals can be scary, I didn't want Kisa to be afraid." Hiro turned up is nose and looked out his window. Everyone knew he had taken a liking to Tohru, but rather then face the wrath of Hiro they dropped it, even Aya didn't tempt Hiro's temper this time.

A/N: I hope you liked it, I liked writing it. this is deffinately one of those stories that just takes over my fingers and starts writing itself. Please review, it makes me happy, and when I'm happy I get a cherry blossom background.


	4. While in My Dreams

A/N: I hate doing sappy scenes. Oh well, I think I did it well anyway. This chapter explores different sides of both Aya and Hatori, I wouldn't say they're OOC, I believe I made them act well within their character, this is just a side we don't really see to them. Next chapter we explore Yuki and Kyou's feelings a bit more. And I think I may bring in Hana and Uo, and possibly her grandfather. Now personal thank yous are in order. **_littleorangeneko: _**I hope your compuer gets in order soon, I know when it does you'll read the rest of thisstory. I'm glad you seem to like it so far. I hope you still do after the frist chapter.**_the great and all mighty po:_** It will I absolutely promise. It may take a few chapters but I will definately put them together._**itzjustme:**_ Don't worry I'm not one for greusome stuff she'll be perfectly finejust slightly differant. Please keep reading, I like to think that I keep it interesting. **_sweet-girl8270: _**Impatientience, you were close to a real word. Don't die though! You're my newbie you need to stay alive. I'm glad you like the story, and take the time to review, I love reading reviews they make me so happy.**_Sodsgirl678: _**Yes she'll be fine (See note to itzjustme) I'm glad you think it's awesome, that's 3 times better than good, thank you, I hope you like this chapter too. **_helbaworshipper: _**Thank you for reading this story too, I'm glad you enjoy it, please continue to read and review.**_silversteel228: _**Is it really that good? Gee thanks, I just thought it off the top of my head to be honest, I didn't think I'd post it but It kept writing itself, and I had promised to return and here I am. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the others.**_animefreakvee: _**You didn't review the last chapter yet so I'm interested in finding out what you thought about how everything went down, don't worry Tohru's safe. I hope you're enjoying the story still.

Well that's all for thank you's I'll probably do another one later on to. I like to thank everyone once in a while as opposed to every chapter because sometimes my thank yous run long and it takes an extra day to put the story up. I'm very thorough with this stuff. Please enjoy. -FuruBaca

Inside the hospital the receptionist looked up from her ramen, as a large group of people walked in, making quite a bit of noise. They seemed to be arguing about snakes and dogs. "Ahem," She interupted. "May I help you folks?"

"Tohru Honda, we're here to find out if she's okay." Shigure said trying to restore order to the group by changing the subject.

"Shigure." Yuki came up behind him. "They just brought her in. She needs an emergency blood transfusion. Do any of you have type O- blood?" (8 I did some research on this before I wrote this I'll explain in my ending authors note. 8) "They're using the blood supply on another group of crash victims."

Everyone shook their heads, except for Hiro and Ayame, of course Hiro was too young to donate blood though. "I will gladly give my own life-force to save our dear sweet princess." he proclaimed. "Just tell me where to go." He said to the receptionist. The group went over to the waiting area as the nurse led him to another room.

They didn't have to wait long before a nurse came out into the waiting room, "Is one of you named Hatori?"

Hatori looked up at her, then sighed. "He's such a pain in the butt." He said, more to himself than anyone else. "Where is he?" He said raising himself from his seat.

"This way." The nurse said.

As they walked away Yuki said to no one in particular. "Miss Honda is seriously injured, and he's playing games? I hope he transforms and gets chased out of here."

00 Me too. 00 Kyou thought, not about to agree with Yuki in public. He leaned into his hand which he was secretly using to wipe away a tear that had escaped him.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hatori walked into the room, and asked the nurse to excuse him and his cousin a moment. When the door closed behind them, he spun around to Aya. "Ayame! Tohru's life is at stake, we don't have time for you to play the martyr."

"I-I'm not I swear. It's just, I could see that you were so worried about her. I thought maybe you'd wan't to help, maybe you'd want to draw my blood. I know how you can't stand to sit back and leave things to everyone else." He smiled at his cousin, and pushed up his sleave.

Hatori looked at Ayame for a moment, and then did something he hadn't done in years, he cried. "If I had just let them come in for tea, she wouldn't have been out there. She'd be okay." He bowed his head.

Ayame was overcome with sympathy for his cousin. "It'll be allright." he said wrapping his arms around Hatori's sholders. "If she had stayed for tea she could have been all alone when this happend, instead of with Kagura. You can't be sure that your actions didn't save Tohru's life. Now wipe away those tears."

Hatori looked up at Aya "Sometimes...You're a much better person than you give yourself credit for." He rubbed his face on his sleave.

Aya opened his mouth to say something obnoxcious, but Hatori saw it coming and clapped his hand over his cousins mouth. He reached his other hand over to the needle and jammed it into Aya's arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Did you just hear a scream? It sounded like Aya." Shigure said to anyone in general.

The group shook their heads silently.

They had all been silent since Hatori left. There was nothing to say, and they were all afraid to be the first to speak. They were all thinking the same thing 00 What if she doesn't- 00 "I've spoken with the doctor in charge, we may as well head home, Tohru will be in surgery all night, we won't be able to see her until tomorrow at least." Hatori said, walking up with Aya leaning on him. "Come on I'll drive you all home."

"I suppose you're right, we can't make her better sitting around worrying about her." Shigure said getting up.

The others got up quietly, but Kyou sat stoic "I ain't going till Tohru does." he said.

"But Kyou you have school tomorrow." Shigure said half whining.

"I won't be coming with you either." Yuki said.

"But what will I tell your teachers?" Shigure pleaded.

"Tell them the truth." Yuki said.

"A loved one is in the hospital." The two boys said together.

"I- Fine. But two had better behave yourselves, I don't want the hospital sending me a huge bill." Shigure caved.

The group parted. It worked out better this way anyhow, there wasn't enough room for all of them in Hatori's car.

A/N: Okay type O- is the universal giver most hospitals carry this as 2/3's of their blood suply. In an extreme case where blood is needed right away and there isn't time for testing they fall on this emergency blood suply. As the universal giver type O- can only recieve from type O- so whomever donates their blood to Tohru had to be an exact match. The Japanese believe that you bloodtype is reflective of your personality that's why Hiro, Aya, and Kagura are type O- in this story, their personalities fit the grid rather well, Tohru would actually be a very surprising fit as a type O- but she does fit some of the profile. If you guys know your blood type you should do a blood type analysis search on google it's pretty cool. I myself am an O- and i fit it to a 't' as they say. Well now tat I've been informative please review I'd like to hear what your blood-types are, and find out if you think you match your blood personality.


	5. Wake Me From My Slumber

A/N: Ahh, just made it. I'm sure you guys don't mind waiting a couple of hours, I had to finnish the chapter. This ones a bit lengthy for me not the longest chapter I've evr written but rather long. I enjoyed this one a great bunch It's the one where I reveal the twist, but I won't say anything more on that subject. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think, even if it's just "Umm...good." I just want to know. Thank You very much for reading this far Please enjoy a happy and safe Holiday Season.

Kyou stretched his arms, and turned uncomfotably in his seat, his eyes widened greatly as he felt his cousins arms wrap around his, "Why you-" he struck out feircely, but unfortunately was on the recieving end of a great deal of pain. "Man you really suck when you're asleep." He muttered to Yuki who was grinding his head into Kyou's chest, looking quite comfortable, but near ly breaking one or two ribs in the process.

Yuki's movement's suddenly stopped, and his head moved to look up at Kyou, who was completely mortified because a group of nurses had been standing in a corner watching them and...giggling. Of course Yuki noticed the cat was clearly uncomfortable with this situation, and had to make it worse. "Morning." He sighed not removing his head from Kyou's chest.

"Why you, don't you 'morning' me!" He pushed his cousin off of him. And punched out angrily. His hand was caught by one rather larger and thicker than his own. He looked to see who had gotten in his way.

A very large, bald man stood next to him. "You the boys that came in with the girl last night?" Yuki and Kyou both nodded fearfully. "I'm nurse Chuck. You can come in and see her now, but she's still asleep."

"You're a nurse?" Kyou asked in a shocked tone. To which Yuki stomped on his foot. "Oww! What the-mhur asmt fwr?!" Yuki had clamped his hand over Kyou's mouth.

"You are a stupid creature." Yuki said and then looked up at nurse Chuck, "I need to speak with my cousin for a moment please, Nurse Chuck."

"No problem, your friend's in room 124H when you're ready." Nurse Chuck retreated to an unknown place.

Yuki lead Kyou over into a nook where there were a few vending machines, the area was empty so he could speak without candor. "Miss Honda is lying in that room, right now in pretty bad condition I might add, and we've been out here acting like fools because of some ancient fairy tale. If we go in there and start to fight we'll only cause Miss Honda undue stress. So I think it would be wise, until she is better at least, for us to call a complete and total truce. Are we in agreeance?" he asked extending a hand to his cousin.

"For the first time in our lives, we've come to an understanding about something, you're on rat-boy!" Kyou said in a tone of competition, grabbing Yuki's hand and shaking it. "But I want you to understand one thing, I care about Tohru more than you ever can. We've both gotten our scars because of this curse and the family we've grown up in, yours are too deep to ever heal, Tohru would only suffer to know how you feel." Kyou didn't hold back, there was no way no how he was letting Yuki use an accident as a means to get closer to Tohru. He could just see that rat Yuki tucking her in at night kissing her forehead, it made him sick.

Yuki could only growl in responce, what Kyou said hit a pang of fear in his own heart. 00 He's right! I still haven't changed on the inside, I talk to people more, but the entire time I do my heart races, and my breath shallows. And I smile more but just for appearences. He on the other hand changes ever day when he's around her, our last real fight was over a month ago, and two weeks ago when Haru tried to start something, Kyou didn't even bat an eyelash in anger. How is it that he could heal so quickly? Aren't I the child of the rat? Aren't I the one who's supposed to be blessed, he's the one who's truely cursed, so why does he- 00

"Well aren't you coming?" Kyou said pulling at his cousins arm. "Nurse.....Chuck said we could go see Tohru, remember?"

"Oh, sorry I must have spaced out a bit." 00 Maybe he belongs with her, He's right about one thing though Tohru would only suffer with me. 00

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru lie still in bed, breathing in oxygen through a tube in her nose. Kyou pushed the door open slightly and peaked his head in. After confirming that he was in the right room he pushed it open the rest of the way and walked to the bed-side. "She looks so peaceful when she's asleep." He whispered aloud.

"Yes. Just like Sleeping Beauty." Yuki said on the other side of the bed.

"It's a bit dark in here, I'm going to open the window for her." Kyou turned and started playing with the curtain strings. "Dammit which one makes these things open?" He muttered to himself.

"They're called drapes." Yuki sighed, taking the seat by the bed. "And I believe it's the one on the left there.....no your left." He bit back the urge to add 'stupid cat'.

"Okay, that should add some light." Kyou turned back around, there were no other seats so he stood by her oppisite Yuki.

Suddenly Tohru shot up in bed. "Ohmygoodness, I'm so late I have to get back and make supper!" She spurted quickly. She tried hastily to remove herself from the bed, but was stuck there because of the wires and tubes. Kyou and Yuki both without hesitation jumped at Tohru trying to calm her down and keep her in the bed so that she wouldn't hurt herself. Both boys threw their arms around her and managed to get her back into bed, then breathing rather heavily they turned and looked at each other. Both boy's eyes widened, they then turned and looked at Tohru who was also rather surprised and unsure of the situation. (8 Of course it is every girls dream to be in this situation, Yuki and Kyou hug you and they don't transform...Although I'd replace Yuki with Haru, Hatori and/or Shigure if given the choice. 8)

A/N: Oh yes, I went there, but the story will be more interesting next time, please review. I'll think of it as My Christmas present from you, instead of the holiday cash I was expecting. Also tell me what you think of nurse Chuck. I kinda like him, I thought I might put Him in a few more chapters. I modeled him after one of the guy who works at the vet hospital that helped save my doggie. I almost laughed when he walked in he was like 8' tall, thick he looked like he should have been a sumo wrestler, not a vetinary nurse.


	6. My Innermost Secret

A/N: This is the complex reason thatthe boys didn'tchange. I did exhaustive research on this, I'm so proud, I was never like this with school-work. I tried to make it more fun with Shigure being an idiot in there, but it's a bit scientific, although I think I may have mastered Hatori, he seems so real, at least to me, in this chapter.

Hatori breathed an impatient sigh. "Will you please quit looking over my shoulder. I find It very hard to concentrate with you doing that, Shigure."

"I wanna see it, I wanna see. You seem so facinated by it, what are you looking at?" shigure whined.

"Blood slides. Fine I'll show you, though I doubt you'll be all that interested." Hatori flipped through his file, and pulled out two slabs. "This is a sample of Kagura's blood." He focused in on the slide for Shigure and then let him look. "This one you'll notice is very similar, this is boars blood." Heswitched focus to the other slide. "Boars blood is a bit different than a humans, boars have trouble prossesing glucose, this is due to the inabulity of their Glucose 6-phosphates and orthophosphates to prosses them correctly." Shigure looked at his cousin, and blinked informatively. "You don't have to understand any of that though, my next slide will help to explain." He pulled out another slide and put the other two away. "This is Tohru's blood sample from before the accident." He again placed the slide and adjusted the lens. "Even you should be able to notice the differance between her blood and Kagura's and the boars"

Shigure nodded, "These ones are rounder, those other ones had a differant shape to them." He said like a smart second grader who'd just announced that 2 and 2 equals 6.

"Yes, and the color is slightly different as well. Now. This is Ayame's blood sample." He slid it in next to Tohru's. "You may notice in Ayame's blood there is an added nucleus to his cells, it is the same as in a snakes blood sample. Shigure, each member of the zodiac, carries the blood of the animal he or she changes into, you carry the blood of a dog, Kyou the blood of a cat, Momiji the blood of a rabbit, and so on. Theoretically," He placed a new slide under the lens, and showed the slide to Shigure. "Theoretically, one of two things should have happened. Tohru's body should have rejected the blood as foriegn, even though the types are a match, because technically Kagura and Ayame are of a differant breed than her. Or Miss Honda's cells could have been taken over by the zodiac cells, and either caused her to transform as we do, into either a boar a snake, or a very interesting hybrid of the two, or to change completely never able to return to human form, perhaps."

"What is it that they are doing exactly?" Shigure asked confused by the technical talk and the nature of the situation.

"That's just it, they aren't doing anything,Tohru's cells and the zodiac cells areco-existing within Tohru's body. Neither one has taken over, and appearantly they are both multiplying within her. On average the body makes enough blood to sustain a body that's suffered some blood-loss after 16 weeks, but that's generally a pint, Tohru lost 2 quarts of blood, I believe this is roughly what it might have been she recieved one pint from Kagura, and an hour later at the hospital I gave her two pints of Ayame's blood." He looked at his cousin to see if he even vaguely understood, since he was nodding and still awake Hatori continued. "A zodiac, has a quicker blood production abuility than the average human. On the way to the hospital Kagura's blood was in Tohru the entire time multiplying, and healing her, in the time it took to get to the hospital there was already a pint and a half of Kagura's blood in Tohru. This literally saved her life, if an average human had supplied the blood she would not have been able to sustain life the whole way to the hospital." He risked another glance, and tried to put it into simle terms for his cousin. "Tohru had lost nearly half of her blood, no one would survive the trip to the hospital, even with an emergency transfusion, but Kagura, gave some of her blood which, being a zodiac member, reproduces at a speed 3 times faster than a normal persons, this saved Tohru."

"Wow, so she saved her life?" Shigure asked, finally catching up.

"Yes, and when she got to the hospital I gave her 2 pints of Ayames blood, because unlike the ambulence crew I knew of the zodiac's abulity to recoup from giving that ammount of blood, so she was completely healed after one night when the average person would have taken a week, if the survived at all. But looking at a sample of Tohru's blood now, the zodiac cells have slowed to an average human cells speed of reproduction. It's hard to say what's going on inside Tohru, or how long it'll take either her own cells or the zodiac cells to take over. In about a month I'll take another sample, until then it seems she can't cause anyone to accidentally transform, any more, although please warn her to remain careful in public, because there's no telling whether this is a temporary fluke or not"

"In that case I'm going to go home now and test it out." Shigure said, recieving a glare. "What it's in the nature of science I swear!"

"I'm sure it is, but I insist that you take Momiji along with you instead to test that theory, he's been very worried about Tohru"

Shigure stopped grinning, "Fine, but I'm still going to hug her, the poor thing been through a lot recently, she needs a bit fatherly comfort"

"I doubt you could ever do anything fatherly, Shigure."

A/N: All the stuff about boars blood and snakes blood is true, I did my research, and it was near impossible to understand that stuff, about boars blood, they used technical terms for everything. I know this chapter was more informative than fun and exciting, but now you understand why nobody changed, and in the future if I have them doing blood research, I'll make it shorter and put some other scenes in it. Please review this particular chapter was difficult for me to write, since I hate science.


	7. My Road to Recovery

A/N: I'm posting this early since I don't get out of work till late today. I was going to do it this chapter, but I think I'll save it for next chapter, I'm going to write personal Thank you's again. So make sure you log in and review, because I have a difficult time of thanking every one if I include anonymous names as well, but I do love you all the same I swear. I hope you guys like this chapter I'm reintroducing NurseChuck, but he doesn't appear until next time. I'm sorry if it seems a little weird, but I'm trying something differant from what I normally do so I promiseif it seems weird,it's on purpose and it will all turn out okay in the end.

Tohru looked around in the dark. Suddenly all she could hear, was the squeal of tires, and her own screaming voice, but there was something, faint at first, that grew louder. "Tohru, Tohru! Wake up, it's just a dream, wake up." Kyou was shaking her gently.

"Kyou!" Tohru threw her arms around his neck, crying.

00 This is amazing 00 Kyou wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Tohru. It was only a dream. I may not have been there to protect you when the accident happened, but I promise you, that from now on, I'll never let you get hurt again, ever."

The tears streaming down her cheaks halted. Tohru looked up at Kyou blushing. "Thank you." 00 That's just what I needed to hear. 00 her stomach growled, loudly. Her blush deeped "I guess I should, start breakfast." She said losening the grip she had on Kyou's waist.

"No, you can barely move. Stay here, I'll make us breakfast and we can eat together." He hid his face as he left the room, he was crimson.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyou set about the kitchen, making some simple rice balls. As he did this Shigure came in. "Why Kyou how sweet of you to make us breakfast." He sang.

"I wasn't making any for you! I'm making it for-"

"Now Kyou you don't want your dearest cousins to starve do you, ah me, I'm sure Tohru wont mind getting out of bed to make me and Yuki something-"

"Fine!" Kyou yelled, slightly distempered. When he finnished making enough for all four of them, he set aside six, and brought them in with him to Tohru's room.

He knocked on the door, and then entered with the tray. "It's nothing as fancy as you make, but eat up, you need to build your strength."

"Thanks, Kyou! It looks delicious." Tohru grabbed a rice ball, and bit happily into it. "Mmmm...yummy!"

Kyou blushed, and grabbed his second rice ball. "There just plan rice balls." He bit into it.

"Yes, but you made them with love in your heart, so they taste all the better for it." Yuki stepped into the room.

"Yuki?" Tohru had never heard him be so nice to Kyou.

"I don't think they taste any differant." Kyou mumbled.

"Then, perhaps Miss Honda is eating them with love in her heart." He turned to Tohru. "Nurse Chuck is here, to start your physical therapy." He smiled warmly.

"Okay, let me just finnish eating, and I'll meet him in the living room." She said reaching for another rice ball.

"I'll be sure to tell him." Yuki glanced at Kyou before leaving.

"I hope it won't be too difficult." Tohru smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I can stay with you if you want." Kyou said.

"Really, Kyou that would be great. Thank you so much, you're really going out of your way to make me feel better. At this rate I'll be healed in no time at all."

"I'm sure you'd get better just fine without my help. But I want you to know you can depend on me too." Kyou blushed, picking up te empty tray. "Wait here, I'll help you to the other room."

"Oh, but I can-"

"Wait here, I won't have you making yourself worse." He snapped over his shoulder on his way to the kitchen.

00 He's so worried about me. I've never seen him be so kind. 00

"Alright" Kyou knelt down next to Tohru. "Put your arm around my shoulder, I'll help you up."

"Thank you." She hesitated after putting her arm around him.

"What is it?" Kyou blushed again.

"It's just, I'm still not used to it. I canhold ontoyou and you're still you." She smiled.

"Yeah. It is a bit weird, I guess." The blush deepened. "C'mon lets go, 'nurse' Chuck is waiting." 00 That guy is not a nurse. 00

A/N: I've decided to make Yuki want them to be together, and to make Kyou dislike Nurse Chuck, these may not be permanent charactoristics though. Please review before Friday so I can thank you all properly!


	8. My Friend Chuck

A/N: Ack, Don't kill me! My computer crashed twice, and I couldn't get it quite fixed. I had the story written and everything, then everything I owned was erased by some inane virus.The good news is the first version of the chapter really sucked and I kinda like this better so we can celebrate for that, because I'm too lazy to re-write things, just because I din't like them. Now I think I confused some of you I actually meant by friday the 14th so you were all in time to be thanked. Now then down to that like I promised.

**Silversteel228 **- I hope your grades improve enough that you'll get to read this. My parents tried that with me once, but they had no way of knowing if I'd gone on the computer while they were at work so I always cheated. It's okay if you can't read for a while just review when you can I don't want you to get in trouble.  
**Miss Yukishiro -** Doh! I plan on reading one of your stories, but with my computer acting up I completely forgot. Sorry, don't worry though I'll try to do it this week, Is there a specific one you recommend, I noticed you have a few?  
**Itzjustme -** I hate him, it's just more in charactor for him to give in. But don't think it's without a fight just yet. I think he may just decide to fight for Tohru in a differant way, he won't succeed but he can't just give up on his first love that quickly I think.  
**The Contessa -** He is too adorable when he's in love, that's why I love Kyou so much. And making him blush a lot is one of my favorite things so you're bound to like my stories.  
**PlacidSnowflake -** Your name sounds so tranquil! I'm glad you like my story, I worry about the boring stuff, I think I watch too much CSI and that's why I did all this, but I also wanted there to be a more deffinate clear-cut reason, for the curse to be broken. A lot of times you read this type of thing and the reason is kind of blah! I wanted to do it right, so I'm glad that you like how it's come out.  
**sweet-girl8270 -**I'll bet you'll like all the things I have planned for Nurse Chuck. He's really a great guy I keep wishing he was real, so that I could be friends with him. He seems like the type who's secretly gay, at least the way I see him he is.  
**Ookami no Anubis - **What does your name mean btw? Anywho, I'm too lazy to spell check but as long as I'm not in a hurry I do a good job at cutting down in that type of thing, I checked and I see what you mean, I was probably typing too fast, and of couse my computer isn't advanced enough to have spell-check.  
**Inu -** Don't worry dear, Nurse Chuck is your friend, he means you no harm. He would never harm a dear reader of mine, otherwise I'd kill him off Mwahahaha! Oh I also ment to ask you what your comment was for chapter 6 it got cut off and I can't read it all, It seemed like a good one too.  
**Digitaldawn -** I'm so glad to hear it when people like the technical stuff, I had a hard time understanding the stuff myself, so simplifying it was really hard. I'm glad to put a new spin on the no-curse plot line, I think sometimes people want to skip that part completely and go straight to Tohru, kissing Kyou, but I think it's important to back it up with a solid reason for the curse being gone.  
**TGAA PO - **Kyou's in this one, but he stays quiet pretty much, you didn't review the last chapter, so I hope you did enjoy how much he was in it. I think it's the cutest a person can make Kyou without making him completely OOC.  
**Flame34 - **Thanx! I love cookies, hey there's lint on it how long has this been in your pocket? Mmm..Still tates nummy though. Thanx for the A too, I never got such a high grade when I was in school, I think I'll print it out and post it on my fridge.  
**nonengel -** I hope you mean differrant in a good way. I think you did, now that all that technicle jazz is outta the way I can finally start in on the love story aspect. But there will be a small bitty amount of technical stuff later on, so brace yourself for that around chapter 10 or so.  
**evil-pillow -** I'm glad you don't mind the complicated stuff I'm afraid it probably scared off a few good readers too. I almost wanted to drop that stuff, but it was very important, and we're all smarter for reading it I think.  
**setsunamew -** I usually don't write so technically, so I'm glad to hear it wasn't too hard to read. I must admit that I nearly fluncked high-school because of science, and I swore to never have anything to do with it again, but the Idea nagged at me so much I felt obligated to do it, so at least I didn't fail it.  
**helbaworshipper -**I'm glad you like the story. I put more thought into it than the others and I've hopefully grown as a writter, so I wanted this to be a knock-out story, I'm still not sure how I feel about it though.

Well that's my thank yous to everyone who's reviewed the last two chapters. I hope you all like this chapter. like I said it's better than it was going to be so that should cheer you guys up some. I'll update promptly this week guys I promise,I'm saving my story to disk and if the computer crashes I'll borrow my brothers.

Kyou put Tohru's arm around his neck and lifted her easily from her spot. He led her itnto the other room, and placed her gently in her seat. Chuck was there waiting. "Ah, good afternoon, Miss Tohru! And how are you feeling today?" He asked warmly.

"I'm doing well, Nurse Chuck. How are you doing today?"

"Just fine, now that I know my favorite patient is well." He smiled warmly at Tohru then glanced in Kyou's direction. "And who might this fine gentleman be, your boyfriend perhaps?" He extended a hand towards Kyou, who recoiled slightly.

"Kyou." Kyou glanced to the side slightly. 00 I know I promised her but I just don't trust a male nurse. He can forget it if he thinks I'm gonna call him Nurse Chuck. 00

"Well Kyou, you can just call me Chuck." He dropped his hand to his side, giving up on the idea of a friendship, with our slightly obstinate hero.

"Will it be okay if Kyou stays, Nurse Chuck? I'd feel better with a friend to help me." Tohru said sweetly.

"Why sure Tohru. Anything for my favorite patient." Chuck smiled warmly at her. "Besides with someone else here, you'll have someone to help you with this, after today. I want you to promise that you'll do everything I teach you today, you'll do them every day for the next week, and at least every other day for the two weeks after that."

"I promise." Tohru said seriously.

"All right then. I just want to make sure that your healing process is as comfortable as can be. The average person in a car wreck doesn't even leave the hospital for at least a week, especially one as bad as yours, Miss Tohru. You left after a day and a half, so you're bound to experience a lot of pain durring the rest of your recovery. But hopefully the streatches I teach you will dull that pain, and hopefully I can count on young Kyou here to make sure that you take it easy and do your stretches like you're supposed to." He winked at Kyou.

Kyou slumped into the chair 00 Who does this guy think he is? 'Young Kyou' what's that supposed to mean? And of course I'm gonna take care of Tohru, what kind of man can't take care of the woman he loves? 00

Chuck started to show them some basic stretches that would be good for Tohru's targeted areas. Places she was likely to become stiff without stretching. He also showed them a few that they could do together. They stretched for a good half hour before Chuck finally said "Alright, and that's all you need to know I think."

Right on cue Shigure walked in. "Are you guys all finnish now?"

"Yes, we just finished." Tohru smiled a bit tired.

"How much do I owe you, Nurse Chuck?" Shigure asked. (8 Don't ask me how he got through that sentance without laughing 8)

"Tell you what, I hear Miss Tohru here cooks a mean apple pie..."

"I'm sure Tohru would be glad to make you one." Shigure said. 00 All right free medicare, just like with Hatori. 00

"Oh, I don't want her to make me one. When you're feeling better Miss Tohru, I'd like you to teach me how to make your world famous pie." Chuck said.

Tohru blushed. "I don't know if it's world famous, but I'd be glad to teach you, Nurse Chuck, after all you've done for me." (8 This opens the door for me to put Nurse Chuck in an apron hehehe. 8)

00 Great, now we'll have to see this jerk again. 00 Kyou rolled his eyes.

A/N: REVIEW! Boop boop be do. Boop!


	9. My Date With Destiny

A/N:How much do you guys love me, I was gonna wait and write this tomorrow, had I done that, this wouldn't be the best chapter to date. I may be just full of myself, but it has a beautiful ending, and I wrote a movie for it. I've never written a movie before so it's no '6th Sense' (I do not own the '6th sense') but I think its rather gripping. The charactors are so adorable in this chapter, and **I** felt bad for Yuki, that's pretty rare at happening. I hope you guys like it as much as I did. I would also like to thank you all for being so patient with me, I'll do my best to post in a timely manner from now on.  
when the writting is happening in the movie _it looks like this_ enjoy!

Tohru looked up from the book she was reading, Kyou was coming through the doorway, carrying a very heavy looking television. "Oh, hi Kyou?" Tohru was puzzled.

"I thought you might get bored up here, just reading and all. I figured you might want to watch a movie." Kyo said, plugging in the t.v. and then attaching the VCR. "You can sit on the floor right?"

"Um. Sure!" She put a marker on the page. 00 This'll be fun. I really was getting bored, and kind of stiff, from sitting there for so long. 00

"Lean forward." Kyou took the two pillows Tohru had been using as a back rest and threw them on the floor, then he helped her onto one before sitting on the other.

"So what movie are we watching?" Tohru asked .

"I'm not sure, Shigure gave it to me, he said that girls love it." (8 No it's not THAT kind of movie 8)

"Oh well then I'm sure I'll like it then." Tohru smiled. A lion came on the screen and roared. "Um, Kyou could you turn off the lights, there's a glare on the screen."

"S-sure." Kyou hopped up and flipped the switch.

_The movie began normally enough, with a family eating dinner. The camera panned out to show their quiant town-house, thier neighborhood, the town. This was interupted by a shrill scream. The screen went black and then came into focus again on a knife, which was covered in blood and being held by a five year old boy._

Tohru's eyes had squinted closed at the scream, when she opened them she realized she was holding onto Kyou tightly. "I'm sorry, I got scared a bit." she started to relase her grip on him.

"No stop. If you want you can stay." He blushed furiously. "I want to hold you." He put his arm around her shoulder.

_"I didn't do it." The little boy screamed, still holding onto the knife._

_"Well if you didn't then who did? And why are you holding the murder weapon?" an officer leaned down removing the knife from his hand._

_"I-I told you I didn't do it!" _

"Kyou?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy right now."

"Me to." he wispered into her hair.

_The funeral was on a very wet day, the boy was there with an elderly aunt, and a police guard. There were a few others there but not many. The scene changed to a small kitchen where the aunt was making tea for the officer. "I'm not sure what's going on with that boy. At the funeral today he didn't even cry, the rain made it harder to tell but I swear when they threw the dirt on the first coffin, I heard him laugh." Te camera zoomed outside of the kitchen and focused on a bird feeding a worm to its young._

_"Are you sure about that ma'am? If what you say is true we can always place him in an institution, you don't have to take him in." The sound of a struggle brought the focus of the camera back inside the kitchen in time to see the boy wiping blood off his cheek coldly. _

Kyou looked down to make sure Tohru was okay, she had fallen asleep in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead.

Yuki closed the crack in the door he'd been peaking through. He sighed, leaning against the door, and wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry Miss Honda, even if he can make you happier, I simply can't give up without a fight."

Kyou pulled the blanket around them. "Good night, Tohru." He whispered. "I love you."

A/N: Did ya like it? Didja?!? didja?!? didja?!?


	10. My Only One

A/N: You guys know how I hate to toot my own horn, but this is by far the best chapter I've ever written, I cried while writting it, it was so beautiful. I think you guys will all like the direction I've taken the story in. For your benefit I've updated early, partly beacause I wanted to make up for not updating on time two chapters ago, but also because work isn't as demanding on my time after the holidays so I had time to write. Please enjoy this and leave a review, I like to know what I'm doing right or wrong (Although I do admit I like hearing what's right more-so)

---------------------------------------------

This time around I used Itallics to do a flashback, they transition better with the story I think.

---------------------------------------------

"Well, good morning Kyou. Did you sleep well last night?" Shigure sang.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kyou shouted, he knew very well that he'd fallen asleep in Tohru's room, with Tohru in his arms. The idea was embarassing enough without Shigure cracking jokes about it. He wanted to do this right, but he also wanted to spend the rest of his life listening to her breath in her sleep and feeling her heartbeat against his.

"Nothing at all, excuse me for inquiring as to the well being of one of my cousins." Shigure really had no idea about Kyou sleeping in Tohru's room, but given his sense of humor, Kyou didn't pick up on this.

"What me and Tohru do is none of your buisiness anyways, Rin Tin Tin!" He yelled grabbing Shigure by the throat.

"Kyou! I really have no idea what you're talking about." Shigure pleaded sweat dripping from his brow.

"Kyou! Please let him go." Tohru walked in carrying a plate of riceballs.

Kyou whipped around releasing Shigure. "What are you doing making breakfast, are you sure that you're well enough?"

"Really, I'm fine. I'll go nuts sitting around when there's all these chores to do. I don't feel right making you and Yuki do all of them." She put the plate on the table. "In any case I've already made it so, sit down and eat."

They all sat down, except for Yuki, it was Sunday so the chances of him showing up before noon was unlikely. "So, what exactly happened between you two, that's got you so riled up Kyou?" Shigure asked nochelantly.

"Why you-" Tohru shot Kyou a glance, which caused him to blush furiously. He had to say something, and he had to stay calm about it, so that Tohru would understand how serious he was. He breathed in deeply. "I , that is, um. Okay, given the new situation, Tohru not transforming us when she hugs us. Um... Well you're technically her guardian, so given the situation. Shigure I'd like your permission to date Tohru!" He blushed furiously and shoved a riceball into his mouth.

Shigure sat stunned for a bit collecting his thoughts. "i always knew the day would come, when one of you boys would come to me like this. Strange, I always thought it be Yuki." He paused and smiled at Kyou. "As long as it's what Tohru wants, I am completely okay with it. What do you think Tohru."

Tears were running down Tohru's face. "Kyou, I love you so much. I don't know what I should say, my condition may only be temporary, a day may come when I reach for you, and you turn into a cat. But you always told me I could stand to be more selfish, so even if it can't be forever, I would be proud to date you."

_Tohru pushed the bangs out of Kyou's eyes, he wa still asleep. "I love you too" she whispered, then kissed his forehead, and went downstairs to make breakfast, humming to herself._

_Shigure peaked over his newspaper. "You seem mighty chipper today." He looked at his paper again, then his eyes widened. "And healthy, Tohru what's going on?"_

_"Well you know what they say Shigure, 'love heals'." Tohru smiled as she began on breakfast._

_He put the paper down, Shigure was thoroughly interested in what she was talking about. "My dear flower, please tell me you weren't intimate with someone last night. Oh and right under my very nose, the parents really are the last to know aren't they?"_

_"No! Nothing like that at all." Tohru had lived with him for 3 years now, even someone as dense as her knew what he was saying. "I just spent the whole night being held by someone who loves me, that's all." She giggled and went back to making breakfast. _

Kyou looked up at Tohru, he couldn't believe his ears. "Really?"

"Yes!" Tohru grinned.

Kyou jumped out of his chair and threw his arms around her. "Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Tohru looked up into Kyou eyes, and leaned in slowly pushing her lips against his.

"Good morning everyone." Yuki mumbled walking in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

---------

A/N: I'm so mean to Yuki sometimes, maybe I'll have him not notice, we'll see. Isn't it enough that I'm giving him a shot with Tohru later though? We don't want him to get full of himself.

Well please review **_PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!_** I mean if you really want I'm not desperate or anything _**PLEASE!!!!**_


	11. Following My Heart

A/N: Well it's early again, aren't you glad. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, it's a transitional one, the next chapter is going to have the interesting stuff in it, at least that's the plan, I'm still not sure, I used to write three chapters ahead of what I post, but I'm not doing that for this story. I think the story's better for it though. Anyways plese enjoy this story, I'd also like to mention that this will probably be the longest story I write, it doesn't even feel close to ending yet, so plan on being in it for the long run folks. Enjoy!

* * *

Tohru jumped when she heard Yuki's voice. Without thinking she pushed Kyou back into his chair. "Good morning Yuki! You're up earlier than usual." She said sitting in her own chair. 

"Good morning Miss Honda, Shigure, Kyou." 00 Somethings going on, I wonder what. 00 he chose to ignore it for now. "There's something I plan on doing today, so I thought I should get up early to do it."

Kyou shot a glance at Tohru, as if to ask why she didn't let Yuki see them. She sent back a pleading look, which caused him to look down sadly at his plate. Kyou finnished the rest of his meal silently, and left the table quickly, to meditate on the roof.

* * *

00 How could she still move to protect his feelings? Now that she's finally mine, I don't want him to get in the way! 00 Kyou stared up at the clouds, 00 She wouldn't be Tohru if she didn't care about everyone, like that though. She's probably worried that I'm mad at her right now too. I'd better let her come to me though, I can't explain in front of Yuki, it would only hurt her, if I told him about us. She needs to be the one, and after that, we can be happy. 00 Kyou closed his eyes and let the wind blow over him, nothing could beat the peace he felt when he was up on the roof, nothing except for when he was with Tohru.

* * *

"That was a delicious meal, Miss Honda. Are you sure you don't want me to clear the dishes?" Yuki asked 00 Maybe I was just imagining it, but there seemed to be a lot of tension when I entered the room. 00 

"No, I'll never get better if you guys do it all for me." She smiled. 00 I hope Kyou isn't mad at me, but I have to tell Yuki what's going on. How can I just hurt him by kissing someone else, I have to tell him I love Kyou. 00

"-Miss Honda?"

"Oh! I'm sorry did you say something?" Tohru came back from her thoughts.

"Yes, I was asking if you'd like to go for a walk with me, since you're feeling so well, to the main house?" Yuki asked. 00 And maybe I can find the courage to tell her my feelings on the way there. 00

"Oh! What a great idea, I'd sure like to see Momiji, and Haru, and Hatori, oh and Kisa and Hiro. Well sure, when do you want to go?"

"Well, I'd like to leave now if that okay with you that is." Yuki said trying to contain himself, this was the perfect excuse to be alone with Tohru for a little while, and he knew she'd want to see everyone.

"I'm just going to go see if Kyou want's to come."

Yuki's heart sunk "Oh, right. You go do that I'm going to grab something." 00 I should have known she'd want him to come. 00

* * *

"Kyou? Kyou, are you up here?" Kyou opened his eyes, at the sound of Tohru's voice. 

"Yeah, I'm up here." 00 I knew she'd come. 00 he smiled to himself.

"You're not mad at me are you? I just didn't want to surprise Yuki with this, I thought it'd be better to tell him about it first." She said worried at Kyou's reaction.

"I know, I'm not mad, I just needed to be alone for a bit." 00 The truth is I was mad, but I stopped being mad before I got up here, I could never stay mad ar her. 00

"Oh good!" She threw her arms around him. "Yuki invited me for a walk to the main house, do you want to come?" she asked.

"No. I think I'll stay here, I think it'd be better if you told him by yourself. I'm not the only one in love with you, you know. I hate to say it but I feel bad about this. I know that if you'd chosen him, I wouldn't want him around when you told me" 00 I can't believe I feel sorry for that jerk. 00

"Oh Kyou! Thank you, you're right, this is the best time." She threw her arms around his neck. "I promise I'll tell him before we get back." She pressed her lips against his.

00 I never want to let you go Tohru, ever. 00 Kyou kissed her back, tender and lovingly.

Tohru broke the kiss. "Maybe we can watch another movie when we get back?" she said

"Yeah! That's a good idea." He smiled. "Have fun."

* * *

A/N: Please review, I've been enjoyingyour reviews, some of you are so funny. 


	12. My Confession

A/N: Okay, this is very long, before I put it on here, my word document said itwas exactly 4 pages, more than twice what I usually write, and yes the longest chapter I've evr written. So I don't wanna hear another person ask for a longer chapter, I just end them where they want to end, usually 1 1/2-2 pages, this time around,I need to keep it going, there was no where to end it but the end. Anyway I like this chapter, I'm sure you guys will too, but please feel free to reassure me (Hint hint) Enjoy!

Tohru took a deep breath and started to walk down the stairs 00 This is going to be hard to tell him. I must admit I'm surprised that Kyou was so understanding. 00 "Yuki." She called out, as she began her walk down stairs.

"Yes, Miss Honda?" Yuki came to the stairs.

"I guess Kyou isn't feeling well, he said to go without him." She smiled at him as she continued to walk down the stairs, as she did, her ankle sudddenly turned causing her to tumble forward.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki ran forward catching her. "Miss Honda, are you okay?" He asked sitting her down.

"I'm fine, just surprised." 00 He caught so easily, I didn't realize he was so strong, I suppose because he looks so frail, but then he does beat Kyou when they fight. 00

"Will you be allright to walk to the main house? It is a bit of a walk Miss Honda." Yuki looked very worried.

"I'm fine." Tohru laughed standing up. "See, nothing to worry about." She spun around to prove her point, and nearly fell over as she caught her foot on a towel left on the floor. Yuki once again reached to catch her just in time.

"Miss Honda, I'm beginning to believe that you're a bit of a klutz." Yuki said stiffling a laugh.

"You know what, I think you may be right." Tohru giggled. "Maybe we should leave now, before I bring dow the house with me."

"Yes! Please do." Shigure said sticking his head around a corner. "You kids have a nice time now, say hi to everyone for me."

"Yes, lets go." Yuki smiled as they went outside.

* * *

Every once in a while as they walked along, the wind would blow alittle and Yuki would turn to Tohru, her hair blowing just so in the breeze. They would both open their mouths to say something.

"No you go ahead, what were you going to say Yuki?"

"No you first Miss Honda it was nothing."

"No really what were you going to say?"

"Ah...Oh just, isn't it a wonderful day for a stroll?" Yuki slapped himself inwardly. 00 At this rate she'll never know how I feel about her. I don't even care if I win anymore. I just can't stand another day to go by when she doesn't know how she makes me feel. I wish I could just open my heart. 00

Tohru smiled. "Yes it is, it's not too hot out, and the breeze is refreshing. This was a great idea I needed to get outside for a while." 00 I have to tell him before we get back, otherwise Kyou will get the wrong idea. I want more than anything to be with him, if I don't tell Yuki, I can't possibly do that. 00

"It's strange isn't it? Its been days since the accident, and thanks to you and Kyou, I'm already practically healed. And Kagura and Ayame too, I'd like to invite them for a dinner to show my appreciation." Tohru though out loud.

"You're so considerate Miss Honda, to be honest, they only did what the rest of us wanted to. Especially me . . . and Kyou." 00 Stupid don't mention him. She'll never Know how worried I was if I bring up how worried he was too! 00

"I promise I'll never make you guys worry like that again!" 00 Maybe I should tell him now, about how Kyou promised he'd always protect me, and how I always want Kyou to protect me. 00 She stared at her feet and started to shuffle as they walked. 00 This is so hard, why does this have to be so hard? 00 "Um, Yu-"

"Hi, Momiji." Yuki waved to a figure running towards them. 00 I'll have to wait until we're on the way home. 00

"Hi, Yuki. Tohru!" Momiji ran to Tohru throwing his arms around her and spinning her around.

"Momiji! I so happy to see you." Tohru smiled. 00 I'll just have to wait till we're on the way home. 00

"So it's true then."

"Ha-Haru!"

"I'd heard that you couldn't turn us into animals anymore." Haru smiled hugging Yuki. "You may have some competition on your hands dear Yuki."

Yuki pushsed Haru away, "Quit joking. That's getting really old you know."

"Well excuse me." Haru hugged Tohru. "Maybe not now my sweet but I'm sure that one day, I'll love you more than our dear sweet Prince Yuki."

"Um, okay but-" 00 Haru's acting really strange today. 00

"Let her go you fool!" Yuki snapped.

"Okay, no need to get hostile. Well are we just gonna stand here, or are we going to the house?" Haru started walking back.

Yuki started to walk too, Momiji hung back to talk to Tohru. "Don't mind Haru, he was really worried about you, I think he just wanted an excuse to hug you. I think everyones gonna wanna hug you, now that they can." Momiji whispered energetically.

Tohru giggled. 00 I think he's right. The members of the zodiac can't even hug their own parents without turning into animals. I'll be the first person that can hug them outside of each other. Of course Kagura and Kisa could already hug me, but everyone else. . . they've all missed out on so much comfort. 00 Tohru thought remembering sadly how she felt as a child being able to hug her mom, her grandfather, her friends.

* * *

They first went to visit Kisa, who was of course with Hiro. They'd been watching an anime. "Sissy!" Kisa ran out of the house, and into Tohru's arms."I'm so glad you're okay."

Hiro came out slowly, and walked up to her. He stopped a foot away, and threw his arms around her. She in turn, wrapped him in a hug. He was crying. "This doesn't mean I like you or anything, you know. You're still a stupid girl, the fact that you ever got hit by that car is proof of that." He let go and wiped away the tears.

"Oh sure Hiro! We all know that you were really sad when TTohru got hurt. You haven't been talking to anyone but Kisa until just now." Momiji jested.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit."

"Um. . . can we go see grampa Hatori now?" Kisa spoke up.

"Sure Kisa, lets go guys." Yuki smiled at his younger cousin.

* * *

"Hello children. Tohru, when Yuki called and said that you two would be walking here, I was shocked, but look at you up and walking around already." Hatori had seriously lightened up since the accident, but only on the outside. "While you're here, I know I said we'd wait a month, but your recovery has been so quick, I'd like to take another blood sample."

"Well, sure!"

"I'll take it after tea, that way we can enjpy ourselves." Hatori disapeared to the other room.

"Hatori's been a lot nicer lately Tohru, I think he feels bad about the accident." Momiji said as they sat down.

"I don't understand why, it wasn't his fault. But I'm glad that there's a positive side to it, besides the fact that I can hug you all now." she said, reaching to hug them all with her eyes closed, but only managing to hug Yuki. They both blushed crimson.

"That's not all Tohru! We can hug you back." Momiji threw his arms around the pair, and soon Kisa joined them, and Haru made Hiro join with him. Hatori reappeared witth a tray of canned tea, and looked curiously at the scene.

00 Hatori's never been able to hug a woman before, not even Kana. 00 Tohru thought as Hatori placed the tray on the table. She pulled herself outof the pile. "Hatori?"

"Yes, Tohru?" Hatori asked turning around. Tohru threw her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Hatori's eyes widened with shock at first, and then they softened as he smiled, he placed a hand on her head, and the other around her waist. "Thank you, Tohru."

"Lets have tea now." She smiled brightly up at him.

* * *

"Promise you won't hurt Tohru, if you do I'll never forgive you Hatori." Momiji said.

"Is it going to hurt Sissy?" Kisa asked looking sadly at Tohru.

Tohru hugged the girl tightly to her chest. "I'll be okay. It doesn't hurt that much, I'm actually starting to get used to it."

"Only a wuss would be afraid of needles anyway." Hiro scoffed.

"Didn't you cry the last time, you got your measle shot? I could hear you all the way at the other side of the estate." Haru smirked.

Hiro blushed. "That was years ago."

"That, was three months ago." Hatori said walking up putting on gloves. "Come Tohru, I promise it will be as quick and painless as osible."

"I'll wait for you out here." Yuki smiled. "And then we should head home before it gets dark."

"But it's not even 3 O'clock Momiji whined.

"That may be so, but I don't want what happened last time to ahppen again." Yuki said quickly. 00 Plus I don't think Hatori would let us go back if it was close to dark, and then my chance is blown. 00

Tohru smiled, and followed Hatori into the office.

* * *

As they walked back they stayed quiet for a bit. "It's a bit chilly now, good thing we're heading back now." Tohru commented.

"I wish I had a jacket to offer you." Yuki said. 00 Now may be as good a time as any. 00 "Miss Honda?"

"Yes?"

"I had fun today."

"Me too!"

"Miss Honda, I was wondering."

"Yes."

"Now that, now that I don't turn into a mouse and all, there's something I want to tell you."

"Oh, what?" 00 This doesn't sound good. 00

"Miss Honda I'm in love with you." He blurted before he could stop himself again.

"Oh Yuki, I'm in love with-" 00 Kyou! 00 She was cut off by Yuki's lips. 00 These lips are differant, Kyou's were so warm, and tender. These lips are desperate. Poor Yuki. 00 She pushhed him away. "Kyou. I'm sorry Yuki, I'm in love with Kyou."

* * *

A/N: Well what'd you think, I'm sure Kyouru fans are gonna be pleased with that ending, and everyone who has no preferance can probably just enjoy it as a good chapter. Although based on this chapter, I could alway have Hatori make a move, but I probably wont, cause that would just feel weird. Please reviw this chapter, even if you've never reviewed before, I put the most effort into this chapter even over the ones I researched. Thank You - FBC 


	13. My New Best Friend

A/N: This chapter could have gone two ways for me. The way that fit OR the way that would have been in charactor with the anime. I chose to go with the way that fit with the story. It just doesn't make sense to change Yuki so that he becomes vengeful. So I tweaked him and Kyou into a differant direction. I used their pasts to help you guys feel more comfortable, but I will be a the crowd of pitchfork-wielding readers screaming "Hey they're OOC!" but although I dis-like going astray from their personalities, I believe I did my best, and the entire story is OOC, Tohru shouldn't be able to hug them. I appologise if anyone feels that I've done an injustice by going in this direction, but at the same time would like to argue that what I've done was done well, and it something that we all wish for the charactors, at least those of us who don't wish certain charactors eminent death. Please enjoy it for what it is, a story.

Kyou was searching through Shigure's video collection, trying to find something to watch with Tohru when he heard the front door open. 00 They must be back now, I wonder how he's doing. 00 Kyou shook his head. 00 It doesn't matter how he's doing, I won, I finally beat that bastard. . . so why do I feel so horrible about it? 00

Yuki walked into the study sadly, and leaned against the desk. "She just told me. . ." Yuki bowed his head. "I know in my heart she belongs with you, someone who can make her happy . . . I know I could never do that for her Kyou, I can't even make myself happy. But I thought that she could, I didn't want to lose that. But when she told me, she was so happy, she was so in love with you but, she still cared about my feelings . . . I realised something, she doesn't want to leave me, she still wants to be my friend."

Kyou reached out towards his cousin without realizing what he was doing, he was about to hug Yuki, and when he did realize, he dropped his hands to his sides. "Listen Yuki, I don't want to pretend to be firends with you in front of Tohru anymore."

"Huh?" Yuki looked up, his tears stopping.

"I also realised something today, All those times I've challenged you and fought with you, those were some of the best times I've had in my life. You're one of my best friends, it shouldn't be so hard for me to be nice to you." Kyou started to leave, but turned at the door. "I never intended to take Tohru away from you, I always knew that what you really needed from her was a friend and she would never stop being your friend. I think that's where the differance between us is. You always felt you had no friends, I always felt I needed a family. Even with people around us saying they could be that, we needed it from Tohru. Some day, I plan on marrying her and creating that family I need. And when that time comes I want you to be there."

Yuki was shocked. "kyou?" 00 How could I have never seen this coming? 00 He stood in the study thinking about what had just happend. 00 I really never thought about him being my friend, but looking back, he really was the only person in my life who was consistantly there, except for Akito. Kyou was always there, fighting me, but because he was fighting me, I could forget everything that Akito had done to me. I never looked at it like this before but if Kyou hadn't been there fighting me, then I may not have survived myself. 00

"Oh Yuki! What are you doin in here, you know Kyou's upstairs as we speak, wooing our dear flower. If you don't act now he may corupt her, he is the cat you know." Shigure smiled.

"You're dispicable." Yuki groaned, leaving the room.

* * *

Yuki threw open the door to Tohru's room, where the movie had just started. The scene before him was as he'd expected it, Kyou and Tohru were sitting on the floor like the other night, her head against his chest, his arm around his shoulder. "I need to talk to you right now."

Tohru was blushing wildly. Kyou pushed pause. "I'll be right back Tohru."

Out in the hall, Yuki closed the door behind them, so Tohru couldn't hear. "You'd better treat her with respect. If I find out that you've made her do anything she doesn't want to do, I swear I will not hold back, I don't care if you are my best friend, I will set the date for your funeral, do you understand."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"I was afraid yoou'd still hate me, that I was wrong, and you really loved her like I do. And I thought you'd never believe that I want to be your friend. That's how it all started you know, I would fight you whenever I saw that you were down, you always pounded me into the ground and it made you too angry at me to be sad, but after awhile I just forgot why I fought you, I started to resent losing all the time and someone told me that we were supposed to hate each other and I made that my reason." Kyou smiled. "She's amazing. She told me once that even if she didn't have the power to lift our curse, that was okay, as long as she could make us be friends. I would never do anything to hurt her, but with you around to kick my ass if I do, I feel beter about it." He opened started to open the door. "And Yuki. Thank you for saying that I'm your best friend."

Yuki blushed not realizing that he had said that. "Tohru's waiting for you." He turned to go to his own room.

* * *

Shigure smiled to himself. 00 this would really bother Akito. 00 He started to go back to his study. "But, what Akito doesn't know, won't hurt them."

A/N: I think I inserted a shounen-ai feel to Yuki and Kyou, but never fear, this isn't that kind of a story, I think I've just been reading too many of that kind of story, that's all. I have no idea what's going to happen next chapter, but I do plan on doing a bit of research for it, but don't worry after those first couple of chapters, I don't plan on getting too scientific. I'll definately include some cute little happening as well, so until next time . . . REVIEW!


	14. My First Step

A/N: Okay I know I said I'd get technical this time, but I guess I lied, so instead the charactors are going to school. :) I'm pushing back the technicalities till next chapter or the one after it. I can't believe how long this story is getting, I knew it'd be a long one but it's not near done yet, I could end it in 3 chapters, but there's a lot more I want to do first, so we're going to do that and see what happens. I've figured out exactly the time frame of the story though, this is their senior year of high school, everything, that's has happened in te anime has already happened but I don't plan on putting any of that in the story so don't worry about it if you aren't caught up. Please read and review this chapter, next chapter, I'm doing thank yous again.

Tohru smiled to herself as she prepared breakfast. She hadn't meant to overhear the boys conversation, but the door hadn't closed quite right, and she'd heard every word.

"_And Yuki. Thank you for saying that I'm your best friend." Tohru looked up as Kyou entered the room, unable to hide her smile. "Ah, jeeze, you heard everything didn't you." She nodded. "Silly girl." He said rubbing her head as he sat down next to her._

_She smiled snuggling her head against his chest once more. 00 This is my favorite place to be. 00 "I'm glad you two are friends now." She smiled up at him._

_"Me too, I hope it lasts." He kissed her forhead. "I hope this doesn't mean we have to stop fighting though."_

_"I'm not sure you two could stop fighting if you wanted to." She smiled kissing him on the lips boldly. "Lets watch the movie now."_

_"Sure."_

Kyou walked into the kitchen, and saw Tohru at the stove. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look so cute in an apron." he whispered in her ear.

She turned around and kissed him. "Good morning." She smiled.

Yuki walked in drowsily. "Good morning." he said, seeing the two wrapped around each other, didn't have the same affect it did, when he thought he loved her. He still felt protective of her, but not jealous of Kyou. "Is breakfast ready, I want to head to school early today." He said tiredly.

"Almost." Tohru said spinning to the stove hurriedly. She quickly loaded up aplate and put in front of Yuki at the table. She then prepared another for each herself Kyou, and Shigure.

Tohru ran to wake Shigure up, while she did that, Yuki began to eat, and Kyou thought to himself. 00 She's so excited about going to school again, I'm glad she recovered in time to return from vacation, othwise I'd have to explain the accident to Wave girl and the Yankee. 00

Tohru came back to the table happily, and sat down.

"You certainly are happy today, Miss Honda." Yuki smiled, as he finnished eating.

"I'm just glad to be going back to school, there's so much to tell Hana and Uo about, since they both went away the day of the accident. I'm kind of glad I decided not to go with them, if it weren't for the accident I'd never be able to hug you guys." She finnished smiling.

Just then Shigure walked in looking smug. "Today, I was awakened by a beatiful woman wrapping her arms around me."

"I'll wrap my arms around you, you pervert!" Kyou jumpped up.

"Kyou! Please don't. I realised I hadn't hugged him yet, and I owe so much to Shigure."

"So you hugged him in bed!" He yelled.

"It seemed like-"

"Np." Kyou said softly, hugging her close to him. "Nevermind I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was mad at him, not you." He kissed her forhead.

"Watch yourself Tohru, the ones with the violent temper, always wind up on talk shows." Shigure laughed as he sat down.

"Shut up!" Kyou and surprisingly Yuki said in unison.

The two boys looked at each other momentarily. "Lets walk to school now, before he says anything else." Yuki said.

* * *

As they walked down the path, Tohru suddenly thought of something. "Kyou!"

"What?"

"We can't tell anyone about us, okay!"

"Why not? Are you ashamed of me?" He joked.

Tohru didn't cath the joke. "No no no no no! It's just, if Hana and Uo find out about us, right away like this, they might just kill you!" She said fearfully.

"I suppose you're right, we'll pretend like nothings going on at school, and just make up for it at home." He smiled.

Yuki sot him a look. "I'm sure you mean that in a pure innocent way." He said.

"Of course."

Tohru looked confused, but smiled because, they really were getting along.

* * *

A/N: Yeah Hana and Uo were away in Kyoto, I forgot to mention it earlier, but I couldn't have them buzzing around while I was trying to push Tohru together with Kyou, and having Hatori do her bloodwork, and Having Yuki realixe he doesn't Love her that way. So now there's time for them to be here, and don't think for a minute that Nurse Chuck is gone. Anyway please review, so I can thank you for reviewing. I still won't say thank you if you're anonymous, but if you use your name and I recognise it no worries. Well until next time bye.


	15. The Secrets I Keep

A/N: Before I thank you all I have a quiz of sorts, just curious what you all think. I feel bad about how I treat Yuki, so I think I'd like to give him a friend/girlfriend. Should it be: Hana, Uo, Kagura, a female classmate we've never met, ex-fanclub President Motoko (She's graduated) or still no one? I have an interesting way to work them all that would be entertaining and appropriate.

personal note. Your beautiful and talented authoress was in a car accident this past sunday, I'm a bit sore bot nothings broke (except my car) So I'd like to appologise for the slacking I did on this chapter, although I feel it is up to par I could be mistaken. I wanted to spell check this chapter for you after re-reading the last chapter it was appaling, thank you all for not yelling at me for that and please excuse any mistakes in this chapter I wrote it at 2 in the morning, only just realising it was thursday, oops!

* * *

Thank you's:

Before I do thank you's I would like to draw everyones attention to a review I recieved for chapter 13 it was left anonymously by someone calling themselves kitsune grl : "Hello I am a very angry person.KYO WOULD NEVER SAY THAT! ARGH" while I apprieciate the some people would not agree with certain things happening in my story, I find it agrevating that she didn't mention what she was mad about, and that she was so rude about it. I haven't erased the review even though it is my right to, but in the future any anonymous reviews of that nature will be completely ignored, because I find that kind of review ludacris and childish. And whatever it was that I had Kyou say, was perfectly acceptable within my story. I don't beginto insinuate that he would say any of it in the series, but I have developed a completely differant story, a new reality for the charactors, andinside that reality these things are very possible.

NOW for thank you's:

I just want to thank you all together first, I must say out of all my stories this group of reviewers has given me the best feed back yet. So Thank You all so much! All these are in response to reviews for chapters 13 & 14.

_Ookami no Anubis_ : To be perfectly honest, I had origionally planned to not use them, and make up an excuse for them to be gone (Because if they were there from the start nothing could have happened with Kyou), but then I realised that didn't make sense, no matter what if Tohru was in an accident, they'd come back. I forgot to make an excuse for them to be gone so I desided that they could come back. Plus I love their charactor natures, they add a lot to the story just by being there.

_digitaldawn_ : I missed you, where have you been, I was afraid you'd found a better fiction. Anyway, to be honest I had forgotten about Nurse Chuck, but I plan on bringing him in again, for other reasons though. I plan on giving him a more serious nature too. He wont be back for a while though.

_helbawarshipper_ : I don't actually plan on putting Akito in this story, I hate writtinghim so much. So I think if the question of Akito arises in the story, I mightjust find him a reason not to show up. I really don't want him to find out, but it could add some excitement to it all. I think that Kyou and Yuki will get along, they aren't going to act like best friends, but tey're going to stop trying to kill each other at least.

_miss yukishiro _: I've always been a fan of the story of the chinese zodic, long before I even liked anime, so I was always of the oppinion that they were origionally friends, and all it would take for them to be friends again, would be Kyou accepting Yuki as a friend. Since my story happens as if after a time when Kyou beat Yuki I like to think, he realised that friendship after beating him, finally. I don't want Uo and Hana to find out, but they're very crafy those two. I won't let them kill Kyou though.

_x-mengenius_ : To be honest, it takes me an hour to write a chapter, but I take the week to bring myself around to actually write it, and also come up with an idea for the next chapter, to make it worth reading. If nothing else I'm consistant, I post a chapter every week without fail. In fact I think I update rather quickly, most of the stories I read aren't very quick to update, at times I wait minths for an update from them, because they write other stories at the same time. Please be patient, I'm pretty good at this, usually by 5 p.m. on Thursday, I've updated.

_Ruun-chan_ : I like making Kyou and Yuki do cute things, because its so out of charactor, you can't expect them to do it on their own. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy when they get along, that why I do it so often, plus it makes me sad when Kyou has to lose a fight to Yuki, so I'd rather they didn't fight. I forgot about Nurse Chucks baking exploits hmm. . . Okay he'll do that soon, but until then here have a slice of my pie I've only eaten a little and I promise I don't have any germs.

_PureMida_ : Welcome to my story! Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter, I'm glad you like this story enough to review them all. I hope you get a chance to see more of the show. I love it so much I bought it all within the course of 5 days. And then the manga came out and I buy that too. Anyway I don't think you've met some of these charactors yet so I hope it isn't too confusing for you. They're all from the origional story except Nurse Chuck. If you have any questions I'd be glad to explain some things, just ask me in a review.

_sweet-girl8270_ : Yay Nurse Chuck! I'm glad everyone likes him so much, I was worried that he wouldn't be well liked, and I didn't plan on keeping him in the story, but since you guys do like him, I plan on developing him further, and putting him in a few more chapters. I feel bad for the way I treated Yuki, I think he'll be okay too, who do you think I should pair hm with though. I feel like I should make it up to him, he deserves love too.

_itzjustme_ : I'm glad about them finally being a couple too, I don't know how much of a couple I should make them though. I think its working out well, in the end Kyou really deserves Tohru. Thank you so much for reading and especially for reviewing.

_silversteel228 :_ Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I promise to keep writing andupdating, I won't abandon the story until its over. I love your reviews they're so smiley.

_hathors-favorite_ : I like yaois too, mainly Yuki-Kyou or Kyou-Haru but those are hard to find. I highly reccomend Cat and Rat: was it ment to be? by kativa-chan or full moon curse by basketcases02cat and rat is Yuki-Kyou, full moon curse, is Kyou-shigure at first but it changes, its pretty cool.

* * *

I'd like to appologise ahead of time for Hana, she isn't herself in this story, but then agian she is, I've never been good with her charactor, but I make up for it with Uo, I think.

* * *

"Tohru!" Uo wrapped herself around her friend. "Are you okay? That blonde kid just told me and Hana about your accident. This never would have happened if we had just stayed home and protected you."

"Speaking of which, where were you two? You're supposed to be protecting our dear Tohru when we aren't around. Perhaps I should just make sure you'll never slip again." Hana siad, mysterioously surrounded by a black cloud.

"No!" Tohru jumpped in front of her two friends. "Really Hana, Uo, it's okay. I-in fact I was just saying how the whole thing was really a blessing in disguise."

"How so?" Uo asked arching her eyebrow and shooting a glance at Hana.

"Uh, um well, I've become a lot closer to all my friends in the Sohma family. Since the accident they've all been so worried about me, and they've been really sweet too, especially Yuki, and Kyou!" Tohru's face pleaded earnestly with her friends.

Hana's dark clouds dispersed as if they'd never existed and she wrapped her arms around Tohru "Oh Tohru. I was so worried when I found out. I don't like hearing about these important things from someone else, promise me next time something important happens, we'll be the first to hear about it. You're very important to us so you don't have to be afraid to tell us anything."

"No. Of course not. I promise you'll be the first to know from now on." Tohru pulled out of the hug. 00 I just can't tell you about it yet, though. Please forgive me Hana, Uo, I just can't tell you yet. 00

"Lets head inside now." Kyou said, nudging Tohru towards the entrance. Yuki followed them slowly.

* * *

"Something happened." Hana said staring after Tohru. 

"What do you mean?" Uo asked concearned.

"Remember that strange feeling I told you about, the one I feel from that family?"

"Yes?"

"Tohru, is giving off the same waves now. They're the same but also a bit different. And also Kyou, feels different." Hana shook her head. "Tohru isn't that kind of girl, but there's no doubt that she's not telling us."

"Well, she wont tell us till she's ready, and since Orangy is probably in on it, we can't ask him. What do you say we pressure the prince?"

Hana's mouth twitched, it wasn't really a smile but it was an expression of pleasure. "Yes, I think a little investigation may be in order."

"But I wonder if the prince would know about it?" 00 There's no doubt he'd be upset if something were going on, but he has such a good poker face. 00

"Oh he knows, his waves felt much sadder than usual today." Hana said.

"Excellent"

* * *

Yuki was in the student Council room, working through some papers. He was alone at last, he'd spent the previous class watching Kyou and Tohru make private goo-goo eyes at each other, when Uo and Hana weren't watching. It was lunch time now, and rather than sit through that durring lunch too, he excused himself to work on a few things for graduation. It wasn't coming for a few months but there were a lot of preperations to be made. 

He stared out the window, at where Tohru and Kyou were sitting under a shady tree. 00 She looks so happy with him, I'm glad I stepped aside and let her be happy, but I can't help fell jealous. 00 He sighed feeling suddenly very alone, although he wasn't.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Uo said, catching Yuki by surprise.

"I couldn't say I know what you mean." He said suddenly very interested in straghtening a stack of already straight papers on the desk.

"Oh, I think you do know." Hana said.

"Well perhaps you're right, but I won't tell you." He said sitting at the desk.

"What'll it take to make you talk Prince Charming?" Uo asked.

"Talk about what, you still haven't said."

Uo pointed out the window. "Them! We know somethings going on, what is it?"

Yuki sighed, 00 They're not going to leave, I can tell already. 00 "Promise not to tell anyone about this?" He paused as the girls nodded in agreement and they pulled in to hear the explaination. "You've got to promise you won't say a word about this till Miss Honda tells you hersel."

"We promise." the girls said eagerly.

"Kyou and I. . . After the accident, we both confessed our love to Miss Honda. Kyou is the one she belongs with not me. The scars I carry in my heart are too deep for her to heal. I realized that when she told me she loved Kyou. He truely loves Miss Honda with all of his heart."

"Well duh! We already knew that, Hana could sense all that by the differance in your waves!" Uo said.

"We want to know if he's done anything to our sweet Tohru." Hana said queitly, in a tone rather frightening to Yuki.

"Well as far as I know, they've only kissed a few times. I told him I'd kill him if he did anything she didn't want him doing, and you know what he did? He thanked me, said he would never do anything to make Miss Honda uncomfortable, but with me keeping tabs on him, could be sure of it."

"Tohru seems o have found herself a fine young man, Uo." Hana sighed.

"Damn. I was hoping we could always be the most important people in her life." Uo was truely upset.

"We always knew this day would come, Tohru's too kind a person, not to affected some poor boys heart. How many people know about this anyway?" She turned back to Yuki.

"Just me and Shigure. Tohru was afraid you'd kill Kyou so they're not telling anyone else, until Tohru's thinks shes ready to tell you. She's more capable than you two give her credit for."

"Hm. . . I suppose she is." Hana said, glancing at Uo she began to leave.

"Just promise you'll wait for her to tell you, this is important to her."

"Don't worry, we'll wait, but not forever. You might want to encourage her to tell us soon." Uo said over her shoulder as she followed after Hana.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to vote for Yuki's pairing, and if you come up with a better Idea I'd like to hear it as well, you never know, I still don't know how I feel about it. If any origional idea's come up or in the event of a tie, I'll have another vote next chapter, I don't plan on doing it immediately but in the future. So go Vote! Review! Sweat to the oldies! Count your freckles(no that's a mole)! Whatever! 


	16. My True Heart

A/N: So I was half way through the chapter yesterday, and I went to save, when my computer froze and the program died, not saving it at all. So I'm sorry tis is technically a day late now, and unfortunately a buck short too, I tried to recreate the genius that was my first draft, but it isn't queit as good. Luckily that's just the first third if it the rest I like to think is up to par. And I feel I've done a better job on Hana this time. Sorry if there's any spelling errors, I wanted to get this up quick for you guys. Please enjoy!

* * *

Hana and Uo made there way outside to where Tohru and Kyou were sitting, underneath a tree. As they left the building they saw them and made their way towards the tree. Just as they got there, Tohru leaned in and kissed Kyou on the cheak. 

00 Tohru? She must really like Kyou a lot, she would never do something so bold. 00 Uo thought as a gust of wind began blowing her skirt aginst her legs, announcing their presence to the two love birds.

"Hana! Uo! We were wondering where you two dissapeared to." Tohru said nervously. 00 Did they see? Did they see? Oh why did I have to be so bold? It's just that, he looks so cute with his hair tossled by the wind like that. Oh what am I thinking 00 Tohru blushed.

"We had a few question to ask the class president." Hana said, sitting down between Tohru and Kyou, ignoring the scowl she received as Kyou moved away from her slightly.

"Oh, that's nice, I'm glad to see you guys taking such an interest in the school." She smiled as Uo sat down on her other side.

Uo began picking at Tohru's lunch, not having one of her own. "He had some very interesting answers for us."

"Oh, that's nice." She smiled happily, until Kyou cought her eye with a nervous glance. 00 Yuki's class president! But he wouldn't tell them, would he? 00

"So what have you two been up to while we were gone?" Uo asked between bites.

"Oh you know, just talking and eating. Uo if you want you can have the rest, I'm full anyway." She pushed the box towards her friend.

"Thanks."

"I'm done, I think I'll just go back to class early." Kyou said standing up abruptly.

"Oh! I'll come with you." Tohru said.

"No. You stay here talk, I'll see you in class." He said turning to go.

00 Talk. He wants me to tell them now. Does he think that Yuki told? 00

* * *

Kyou walked quickly down the hall, towards the student council room. 00 I know he must have said something, but why? 00 

Yuki didn't look up when Kyou entered the room. He wasn't working intently, he was trying to figure out why he'd done it at all.

"I don't know why I told them." he said looking up.

"How can you not know? You said that you didn't love her that way, so why are you trying to destroy everything?" Kyou slammed his hands on the table.

"Maybe," Yuki said quietly. "Maybe I'm not trying to destroy it at all. Did it ever occur to you, that a relationship built on a lie is doomed to failure. They needed to know, and Tohru would have been too afraid to tell them without a push. All I did was soften the blow."

Kyou sighed and bowed his head. "You just made that up didn't you? But I suppose you're right, even if it means getting the crap kick out of me by a couple of girls, I don't wannna lie about my feelings for her. I want to be able to kiss her in public, without worrying about whether I'm going to wind up with a bruised rib or broken arm." Kyou laughed to himself. "I knew you'd be looking out for me thanks." He turned and left.

Yuki looked out the window to where tohru was sitting. She was currently in the middle of a group hug. 00 Looks like it all worked out for them. 00 He thought sudden overcome with a deep saddening feeling.

* * *

"Tohru, you should know that we just want you to be happy." Uo said hugging her friend closer. "We promise we won't kill him as long as he doesn't break your heart, or if he tries to make you do something you're not ready for." 

"Yes, and we promise we'll make sure he experiences great pain if he does." Hana said pulling away from the hug.

"Thanks you guys. But Kyou would never do that, he really loves me, and I really love him too." Tohru smiled.

Uo laghed. "It's hard to picture Orangy in love with anyone, but I guess it makes sense, you do have the kind of magic in you to change hearts." 00 Even mine couldn't stand up against her. 00

"I could always sense that from you Tohru." Hana said.

"Thanks you guys."

* * *

A/N: Awe how warm and fuzzy. Please review and stuff,I'd apprieciate it greatly. 


	17. Someone I Thought I'd never See Again

A/N: I love what I did in this chapter, I hope you guys do too I was thinking of calling it "Kyou's horrible no good very bad day" but I thought that'd be too long. I didn't think It would be realistic to leave things as they were in the last chapter so I sort of continued it here. Also _Ruun-chan _you asked about how I spell Kyou. That's actually the origional Japanese spelling of his name, you'll find they cut out the 'u' from a lot of names in manga, I guess because pronunciation would be harded for us americans to figure out.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"You two go on ahead, I jsut have to get some things from my locker." Kyou told Tohru at the door. "Make sure she gets home safe Yuki."

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait?" Tohru asked.

"No, I want you home before it gets dark okay." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Go on, I'll be home soon." He turned down a hallway towards his locker.

"Lets get going Miss Honda, he'll kill himself trying to kill me, if I don't get you hame before dark." Yuki smiled.

"Alright." She started walking with him.

* * *

At his locker, Kyou thought he heard a noise and turned around. "Oh crap!"

"We promised Tohru we wouldn't attack you so calm down and listen closely." Uo warned.

"Yes we aren't going to tell you twice, and we wouldn't even extend that courtesy if Tohru wasn't very important to us."

"If you ever try to take advantage of her you're dead." Uo said punching a fist into her hand for emphasis.

"If you ever make her cry, you're dead." Hana was surrounded by an eery eletrical energy.

Kyou opened his mouth to say something, Uo clapped her hand over it. "If you ever hurt her, I will make you wish for death with every fiber of your being, got it?" She waited for a reply her hand still clamped over his mouth. "GOT IT?" He nodded slowly.

Hana pulled Uo away from him slowly. "I think we've made ourselves clear Uo, lets go now." She threw an electric glance back at Kyou.

After they left Kyou let out a sigh. "I'll bet they know a million places to hide a body." He grabbed the book out of his locker, suddenly feeling light headded he slumpped down to his knees. 00 Maybe I should go to the nurses office and lay down for a bit before I head home. 00

* * *

Kyou knocked on the door, there wasn't any answer. 00 Did they already go home? 00 He peaked his head in. "Hello? Hello?" 00 Someone must be here, the door was unlocked. 00 He opened the fridge and grabbed an ice pack for his head. He looked around the room a bit, it was like any other nurses office, he hadn't been in here before though. 00 I wonder where they went. 00 He sat on the bed, which as per school regulation, was very uncomfortable. It's a well know theory that school nurse beds are made so uncomfortable to weed out the fakers, no heathy person could stand to actually sleep in one. He lay down. 00 I'm sure they won't mind if I lay here for a bit. I'd probably be better off sleeping on the floor. 00

"Well hello. It's Kyou isn't it?"

Kyou opened his eye to see a rather large man leaning over him, grinning from ear to ear. He screamed and jumpped out of the bed. "Nurse Chuck? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I always wanted to work at a school, the nurse here put in for a transfer, so I put in for the position, today's my first day. What a cooincidense, does Tohru go to this school too?"

"Yes." Kyou said nervously still holding the ice pack to his head.

"So what seems to be the problem, my friend?" Chuck Smiled heartily.

00 Friend? This guy creeps the hell outta me, now we're friends? 00 "Nothing, I just got a little dizzy, figured I'd stop in here, before I walk home."

"If you want I can give you a ride home, it's not far out of my way."

Kyou cringed. "No I think I'm feeling just fine now, I'll manage on my own." He took the ice pack off and headed for the door.

"Well okay then." Chuck smiled. "Tell Tohru I said hi!" He called after him.

Kyou stormed off down the hall. 00 What a great day 00 He thought sarcastically, as he walked outside. 00 At least I can be with her in public now, that's something. 00 He thought kicking at arock, before making his way home.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review, no one I read is updating, so all I have are reviews. 


	18. Inside Myself

A/N: I wanted to put this up earlier but, at least it's still on time. I love, from a writers standpoint, what I did in this chapter. I left myself open to make mischief later. I decided not to go for full disclosure, I'm releasing it a little at a time. I hope you like this chapter, I do.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Tohru walked silently beside Yuki. 00 Even after everything else, it still feels akward walking alone with him. 00

As if reading her thoughts Yuki suddenly looked up. "Miss Honda, you don't have to worry about me. I love you Miss Honda, but I misunderstood that love, gave it a differant meaning than it really held. You're like a sister to me Miss Honda, not. . . not a lover." He finnshed quietly. He felt slightly akward having finally said it out loud, to her. 00 But I had to say something, I couldn't sstand it if she felt she couldn't be near me. If she thought I couldn't handle it. 00 His thought were interupted by a pair of arms wrapped around him.

She pulled him in close, and whispered. "I don't think I ever got around to properly hugging you, Yuki."

As she pulled away he noticed a tear running down her cheek, he instinctively went to wipe it away, but she stopped him and brushed it away herself. "I think he can make you happy, Miss Honda." They continued walking. "Because I think he loves you, more than anything else in the world. And I think he loves you, because you taught him to love himself."

Tohru smiled. 00 And he taught me the same. 00

* * *

Hatori stared intently at the slide under his microscope, not quite sure the implications of what he was seeing. He knew what he was looking at and it was completely impossible, he took out the other slide to confirm it. As he stared at the new slide he smiled slightly to himself. "Same." 00 But that isn't necessarily a good thing.00

* * *

As Tohru and Yuki walked in, Shigure was on the phone and appeared to be, serious. "Yes, I understand Ha'ri. She's here right now, did you wan't to tell her? Oh too shy? Why Ha'ri I never knew you had such a crush on Tohru, alright alright I'll tell her. Ta-ta!" He hung up and turned to look at the confused Tohru. "Let's go sit in the other room."

"Can, can Yuki come too?" she asked, unsure of herself.

"I suppose he will hear anyway, come on." Shigure said.

Tohru was rather scared, Shigure's mood was nearly frightening, he was never this serious for so long.

After they all had sat down Shigure told them, what Hatori had said on the phone, when he finnished, he smiled, hoping that it was something to smile about.

Tohru wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel either.

"But it's still so soon after everything, we can't be sure about it can we?" Yuki asked.

"No. Hatori said that so soon after, we can't be sure, what this means, or that it means anything at all." Shigure said quietly. They heard a door close.

"Kyou!" Tohru jumpped up excusing herself from the room.

* * *

"What's going on, Tohru? We don't have to hide at home, why are we on the roof?" Kyou asked, feeling better from the walk home.

"It's not that, we don't have to hide anywhere anymore." She smiled lightly at him. "Hatori called today," She paused. "When Yuki and I were visiting the other day, he took a blood sample, just to see where I was recovery-wise. Today he called and said, that the sample he took that day, and the sample he took just after the accident, were the same. I have equal ammounts of regular, and zodiac cells in my body. Which means I'll still be able to hug you, without you turning into a cat."

"So what's the problem? That's good isn't it?" Kyou cut in.

"Well yes and no. It might be very bad, neither of the cells is taking over, he said that this could mean something very bad, or something very good. Or it could mean nothing, we'll have to wait a month before he takes another sample, unless something happens before then. But he said there was no reason to believe that I wouldn't be able to hug you until then."

After she finished Kyou stayed quiet for a moment. "Well whatever is going on, it has to be the good thing. Because I promised you, I'd never let anything bad happen to you, ever again." He kissed her forhead. And wrapped his arms around her, to shield her from the wind that was rising up. "Maybe we should go inside." He said.

"No, I like it here, with you." She wispered into his ear.

He turned her face towards him, catching her lips in his. They kissed for a seeming eternity, before Shigure called for Tohru to make dinner.

* * *

A/N: Please review, and I'd also like to ask you guys to put how far is too far for a story to go. There's something I want to do that's a little crazy, and I want to make sure it's not too crazy for you guys. (Like I won't read a story if a male charactor is pregnant in it). I don't want to hint at what I'm planning so I can't say more. 


	19. Interesting Chapter Title

A/N: For awhile now I wasn't sure where I was going with this story but I finally have a good idea, I hope you guys will agree with it. But I won't go into what it is. I am ending this story after next chapter, It will continue as a second story in a couple of weeks. I think you guys will be okay with where I'm taking it, I decided to stretch a few more bounderies of DNA but in a less technical way. I don't know how long story 2 will go on for or if there'll be a third story to it.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Tohru rushed around getting things ready for school. "Yuki! We're going to be late!" She called up the stairs. Uo and Hana were waiting at the door for them to get ready. They wanted to make sure Kyou was behaving himself still, even a week after they found outthey still showed up in the morning to walk with Tohru to school, and make sure she was still happy.

"I'll be down in a moment Miss Honda." Yuki yelled after spitting out some toothpaste into the sink.

Kyou came into the entrance-way carrying his things, ready to go. He gave Tohru a peck on the cheek, tastefully so as not to anger Uo and Hana. Not that there was anything to anger them with, Kyou was so afraid to touch her when they were alone, they never went much further than kissing.

Hana coughed loudly to distract the couple from each other. Kyou scowled. "Well, we aren't all comfortable with you two making googlie eyes at each other." Uo said pointedly.

Yuki came downstairs finally and they all departed.

* * *

As they walked to school, Hana and Uo lagged back with Yuki. They weren't complete prudes, they understood that Tohru wanted to be with Kyou. Besides, they entire way to school Kyou insisted on having his arms wrapped around Tohru, and she just as happily leaned into him, kissing his neck (Being to short to easily kiss his cheek or lips) as they walked. Hana was observing Yuki as they walked along. 00 Its amazing how quickly he seems to have adjusted. I wonder why. 00 "I must say," Hana spoke up. "Yuki you are handling this much better than expected."

"Tohru deserves more than anything, to be happy. I couldn't do that for her." He said gestering to Tohru who had started laughing at something Kyou had whispered in er ear. He was smiling too. "He loves her the way I thought I loved her." he said, contenting himself to stare at the sky.

Hana stared at Yuki, from the corner of her eye for some time. 00 He's given up on falling in love? I never would have thought that Prince Yuki, would ever need to worry about such a thing. 00

* * *

As they arrived at school, tohru saw someone that caught her attention. "Nurse Chuck!" She ran up to him, and was wrapped inside a big bear-hug.

Hana and Uo take in the newcomer, and observe Kyou's reaction, before Uo speaks up. "Our Tohru's a playgirl." She says mock-weeping on Hana's shoulder. "Where did we go wrong?"

"Oh, Uo, Nurse Chuck was the nurse that helpped me heal after the accident." Tohru smiled.

"That's right, Missy. You can call me Chuck, if it makes 'ya feel better. Now Miss Tohru, I've been meaning to ask you, when you're planning on teaching me one of your delicious recipes?" He said turning back to Tohru.

"Well how about tonight, I have nothing else to do."

"Well that'll be just fine." Chuck smiled down at her.

"Then I'm sure you won't mind if I come along too." Kyou said angrily, and wrapped his arms around Tohru.

"No of course not." Chuck said taken aback slightly.

"I'd like to join you as well." Uo said suspiciously.

"That's fine the more the merrier. Would you two like to come as well?" Chuck asked Hana and Yuki who had been very quiet tus-far.

Yuki shook his head. "No, I'll pass."

Uo gave Hana a pointed looked that said 'I don't trust this guy, we'd better tag along' but she also decided against it. 00 I think I'll just have a talk with our Yuki. 00 Hana's interest was piqued by him all of a sudden. She laughed to herself, causing the others to look at her bewildered. 00 How interesting, I think I'm falling in love with him. This is a good feeling no wonder so many girls partake in it. 00

* * *

A/N: That's right folks, I decided who Yuki should be romantically connected with, but who knows if he'll reciprocate, or if it'll work out. If anyone has an Idea of a name for my new story, I'm still tossing it around in my head. Please review!


	20. My Kiss, My self

A/N: Guess who got spell-check? Go on guess. . . That's right me! Now the only spelling errors you'll need to worry about are, ones that are actual words or ones in my authors notes, since I write these after I upload. See I accidentally deleted my wordpad program when I was clearing up space on my hard drive, I don't know how to re-install it just yet, but in the meantime I downloaded Microsoft works, which has spell check yay! This is the last chapter of this story but I am putting up a continuation later on. I may wait till after Anime Boston (April 29-May 1) to continue, But I might be anxious to put it up sooner. I have a feeling that even though some of you have hinted that you may know what I was going to do, you probably didn't guess how far I'd go. Please don't be upset for this being a few days late, I doubled the size and added an extra pecial skit to make it up. Thank you all for your support as I worked my way through this tale. Big hug for each and every one of you, even if you never left a review.

Please enjoy!

* * *

After school they had agreed to meet Nurse Chuck in his office Tohru and Uo showed up first, Chuck greeted them with a smile. "Why hello Miss Tohru," Smiling wide at the girl, then he turned to Uo. "I don't believe I caught your name earlier, Miss. . ." 

"Uo." She said slightly apprehensive at being called 'miss'

"Miss Uo, a beautiful name." He said, laughing very much in the same way one would imagine Santa Claus might.

Slightly puzzled as to why he was so jolly, Uo took a step backwards toward the door, and nearly walked into Kyou.

"Watch it clumsy Yankee." He said in an automatic response.

"I don't have eyes in the back of my head, why don't you watch it." she said, ready to start a fight.

Luckily Chuck intervened. "I know that Miss Tohru is a wonderful cook, but how about you two? Do you cook, Kyou? Miss Uo?"

"Some." Kyou grumbled.

"Can't be hard." Uo, had never even made a sandwich.

"Course not," Chuck laughed loudly. "Course not. Lets get going then, we'll stop at the store and then head to my place."

* * *

Yuki occupied himself in the library after school. Preparing himself for a meeting with the teachers about graduation next month. He'd collected old periodicals about past ceremonies, and was browsing through the more recent ones. 00 Was it wrong to decline that invitation? I know she be safe with Kyou there, but he may have forgotten that Uo could still turn him into a cat. I suppose he wouldn't want me to be the one reminding him though. Besides, with me there, she could turn me into a rat, she isn't exactly the most cautious person. At least they both aren't there, I can't imagine Nurse Chucks kitchen is all that big, he'd be bound to bump into one of them. I wonder why Hana decided not to go, she's usually right by Miss Honda's side. 00 He sighed and rubbed his head. 00 I'm not concentrating on the task at hand, maybe I should postpone this research for another day. 00 He closed the book he'd pulled from the shelf, "Event planning for beginners" and replaced it in the section.

* * *

At the supermarket Tohru looked closely at the apples, and explained the best kind to buy for an apple pie. They also picked up flour, sugar, butter, shortening. Nurse chuck never cooked for himself so he needed to buy most of the ingredients. Tohru also grabbed some nutmeg, ground cinnamon, and her secret ingredient which was really just artificial vanilla which she brushed on top of the crust with a bit of sugar ten minutes before the pie was finished. After the supermarket they all headed back to Chuck's house. Tohru had had enough foresight to bring along measuring cups and spoons, as well as a copy of the recipe and an apron.(she only owned one, so they drew straws for it, she'd won although it would have been interesting to see Chuck, Kyou or even Uo in the pink frilly flowered apron that really only could suit Tohru herself.)

* * *

Yuki put away some notes in his locker. 00 At least I made some progress before I lost concentration. 00 He thought walking to the exit. 00 It's going to be lonely walking home alone, to no one. 00 Shigure was going out today, but he didn't mention where. He sighed as he pushed open the door. 00 Maybe it'll be good to have some peace. 00 

Hana stepped out of a shadow from a near-by tree and fell in step behind him. 00 He seems to be deep in thought, I'll bet he'll be surprised if I say hello. 00 She thought, in a slightly bemused way. "Hello Yuki."

He jumped and turned to see Hana. 00 Where did she come from? How does she always sneak up on me like that? 00

Hana laughed in side her head. 00 So predictable. 00 "Mind if I join you?"

"N-no, but isn't your house in the other direction?" Yuki was slightly puzzled, he and Hana, never really spoke to each other. Why did she want to walk home with him?

"Yes it is, but today I wish to go home with you. I'd like to strengthen our relationship. Get to know you a bit better." She was being slightly secretive about her complete intentions, but she wasn't even completely sure what her plans were.

"Um? Okay." Yuki slowed his pace to walk beside Hana, really only because it was the polite thing to do. 00 I wonder what I'm supposed to make of all this? 00 "What exactly did you want to talk about?" He asked.

She looked up at him her head tilted slightly. "You've given up on love." She stated, so matter of factly that Yuki responded immediately.

"No! No I haven't given up. I'm just not sure I know what love is. I thought I loved Miss Honda, but it was the love between lovers, it was the love of and older brother, for a younger sister. You know Hanajima, since I was born, I never even knew that kind of love? Meeting Miss Honda has changed me, but even so I think it'll take me some time before I fall in love with someone." He felt sad saying it out loud to someone he hardly ever spoke to. He was also a little confused as to why she made him feel compelled to tell her.

"You're a brave man, Yuki." Hana smiled. "That you lasted so long without love, I wonder what would have happened if Tohru never pitched a tent on your property, what if she hadn't felt it was an imposition to stay with me or Uo. What if you cousin hadn't invited her to stay with you? Do you think you'd even be alive, in any sense of the word? I can see why you'd be upset about her and young Kyou, despite the fact you know you hold no romantic feelings for her. You are a very brave person indeed Yuki." She finished there although she could have gone on. There were things she wanted to say, but she knew it was useless to say them now.

"I - Thank you Hanajima, for some reason, you make me feel much better. But you make me sound like a much stronger person than I really am, I'm not that strong, I was just too weak to end it, before I met Miss Honda. And after I met her, I didn't want to."

00 He is a truly remarkable person, I think just this once, I'd like to hug him. 00 She threw her arms around Yuki's neck. Yuki was surprised, but returned the embrace momentarily before remembering, that he should be turning into a rat about now.

00 What's going on? How is it possible that I didn't change? 00 He thought, still holding on to Hana. 00 She feels so fragile. She doesn't look it, but Hanajima feels so feminine. 00 He pulled her even closer, hugging her tightly to his chest.

* * *

"Ha ha ha. You guys look ridiculous." Tohru laughed so hard it felt like her sides would split. Chuck and Uo had managed to explode flour all over themselves and the counter. They'd also managed to completely mess up the first part of the recipe. 

"Why don't you two just go clean up, we'll finish the pie." Kyou groaned.

Uo couldn't help but laugh at how silly they both looked right then, "Fine, but it better taste good, this is a new skirt."

"I guess maybe cooking isn't for everyone." Tohru smiled at Kyou 00 Finally alone. 00 She rubbed her head affectionately against his chest. Causing him to push her against the flour covered counter, kissing her passionately, risking a hand up her shirt.

"Do you realize how beautiful you are in that apron?" He said in her ear.

"Ah-hem." Uo cleared her throat. "Last time you two will ever be in a room alone, if I'm around." She vowed. "How dare you compromise my dear sweet Tohru's wholesome image.

Kyou blushed and looked at his feet. "I didn't do nothing" he said, suddenly feeling like a child who had been caught eating a cookie before dinner.

"Oh really?" She said. "And I suppose Tohru wanted to become one with the pie, and asked you to help smear her body with flour?" She asked, shaking Tohru's shirt causing flour to drift to the floor.

Tohru blushed madly. "He, um, well he is my boyfriend." She protested shyly.

Uo sighed deeply. "Fine, but I'm watching you." She glared at Kyou.

"Go wait in the other room, we finish the pie." He glared back.

"Fine." She left in a huff.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about, that you couldn't tell me before?" Shigure asked sipping tea in the small lab. 

"Didn't see it before, because I wasn't looking for it." Hatori said. "Yes both the samples were the same, but it goes beyond that. I can't be sure till I take the next test, but I'm 80 percent certain that it will tell me what I already believe to be true."

"You sound serious, it's not like she pregnant." Shigure laughed.

Hatori stayed quiet.

"Why am I the only one laughing, I mean that's ridiculous, that sweet little flower has certainly never had sex, so she couldn't be . . . Ha'ri what's that look for, I mean she isn't . . . But how?" Shigure found himself very confused at this point .

Hatori sighed. "It was confusing enough for me to understand, I'll try to explain it so you can understand it. Have you ever read the bible?" "Of course, I get some of my best extra curricular story ideas from that. You just replace god with an alien, change the names, and bang instant profit." Shigure felt comfortable sharing his secret with Hatori, although one couldn't say Hatori was equally at ease with hearing it.

"Then you must remember the immaculate conception of Jesus Christ. Mary didn't need to have sex for the child to be born. I believe that the introduction of two new bloods into her body, two bloods from two different zodiac members, has caused Tohru to become, pregnant. It makes sense why I couldn't see the zodiac cells taking over, which was what I assumed would happen. They were creating a child inside her. It is developing normally I assume because she would have begun to show already, if it was developing at the accelerated rate of the zodiac cells. But Tohru is three weeks pregnant."

"Then she is still a virgin?" Shigure said complete ignoring the important part of the conversation.

"Don't you pay attention?" Hatori sighed. "Simply through the act of immaculate conception, we are all cured of this curse. Temporarily we are cured, but the moment she gives birth we're free. We've been tittering like fools, cowering around Akito as if in the presence of God. When in reality the true God, of the zodiacs in any case, is about to born, and Tohru will be it's mother. As soon as that child is born, the curse will be permanently removed, and Akito will no longer hold any control over our lives." He finished triumphantly, nearly hysterical with joy.

"I knew it would be her. From the very second I saw her grinning at those silly clay animals I made and wondering why there was no cat. I knew that someone that loving and warm, had the power locked away within her, to save us all." Shigure smiled reminiscently. "I wonder what she'll name God?" He mused.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own god ;) 

A/N: I'm afraid of Shigure's extra curricular stories, but I'm pretty sure that all smut comes from the bible, it just uses more illicitwording, and changes the names. I'm an athiest, so nothing I say about religion, needs to be taken as fact. I've prepared an interesting little skit from the charactors, below in which they discuss me and my story, I hope you'll enjoy that as well.

:SKIT:

_Kyou:_ Isn't enough she left us in the air, now she wants us to star in her stupid skit too?

_Tohru:_ Oh come on Kyou, It'll be fun, I think this skit idea is cute.

_Uo:_ Well I agree with Orangy, this has got to be a huge waste of time.

_Hana:_ Maybe she's gone mad because of all the benedryl she took for her allergy related ear-ache

_Aaya:_ Nonsense dear, I've taken benedrly everyday of my life for allergies, and it's never made me act strangely.

_Yuki:_ Miss Fruitsbasketcase, might I warn you, not to take that stuff anymore. I mean you know how Aaya turned out.

_Shigure:_ Aaya turned out just fine, I think he could have turned out much worse.

_Hatori:_ He could have turned out like you.

_Shigure:_ You can't mean that Ha'ri.

_Hatori:_ Yes I do.

_Kagura:_ Weren't we supposed to talk about the story? Hey how come I was only in it like one chapter?

_Momiji:_ I didn't get much time either. Do you hate us Fruit-chan? Do you? Do you?

_Yuki:_ I'm sure she doesn't hate you.

_Tohru:_ Miss Fruitsbasketcase, just has trouble writing you into the story some times

_Kyou:_ Plus she hates whiney brats like the two of you. Personally I can't blame her. Hey nice work on leaving that bastard Akito out of it too.

_Haru:_ But what about me? You always loved me Fruit-chan. I know you love me more than Kyou sometimes, so howcome I don't get to be in the story more?

_Hana_ channeling the spirit of _Fruitsbasketcase_: Whenever I try to put you in longer it turn into a smutty story so I have to erase it to keep the story PG13

_Uo:_ Hana I didn't know you could channel authors.

_Hana:_ Neither did I, this could come in handy, imagine the mischief I could cause writting stories, in which Kyou's pregnantwith Yuki's baby.

_Kyou:_ You sick witch!

_Yuki:_ I thought you were falling in love with me.

_Hana:_ It would be very amusing. I have to gonow, things to do you know.

_Kyou:_ Things to do? They'd better not include me and Yuki.

_Yuki:_ I would have to side withKyou on thatmatter. Um... you know what, I just going to follow her to make sure, you guys go on without me.

_Tohru:_ Hana has such an interesting sense of humor.

_Uo:_I think I going to go with them, I can think of a few interesting situations, I'd like to see those two in.

_Haru:_ Maybe she'll put me in a few, wait for me.

_Kagura:_ What about the skit, we were supposed to talk up the second installment of Fruit-chan's story.

_Momiji:_ This is my chance to shine, I happen to know, that it's even more ri-ri, hey Tohru what does that word say.

_Tohru:_ Riveting, it means exciting.

_Momiji:_ Even more ri-ve-ting than this story. Hey is that true? Does that mean I'm in it more?

_Kyou_: Knowing her, it means you get kidnapped, and we don't find you till the last chapter.

_Momiji:_ Kyou's being mean to me!

_Kyou_: Of course I am. And you annoying the author again so c'mon, I'm taking you home, you come too Kagura, she's tired of you already.

_Kagura_: Okay, can we play yatzee? I haven't played that in forever.

_Kyou_: Fine! Lets go.

_Aaya_: Oh I love yatzee, Shigure would you like to play too?

_Shigure_: Yes! lets!

_Hatori_: I'd better go along, there's no way Kyou can handle all four of them. Do you think you can handle things while I'm gone Tohru?

_Tohru:_ Sure go have fun. . . .Um, hi everyone.

_Kisa:_ Sissy?

_Tohru:_ Oh Kisa, have you been here all that time?

_Kisa:_ Yes, but I didn't want to talk and confuse the author.

_Tohru:_ How cute of you!

_Kisa_: Do you think the author will put me in more next time?

_Tohru:_ Of course she will Fruit-chan likes you but Hiro scares her so she'd rather exclude you both, than be rude to Hiro.

_Kisa_: Oh that's good. Auntie Fruitsbasketcase? I promise if you let him be in the story more, Hiro won't be mean to you. Thank You.

_Tohru_: Oh you're so cute, come on I'll bake you some cookies.

_Ritsu:_ Um...Excuse me. I hate to bother you but I can't help but notice _I'M NEVER IN ANY OF YOU STORIES!_ Do you find that annoying that you can't even stand to write about me? _I APPOLOGISE TO YOU! I APPOLOGISE TO THE WHOLE WORLD! I KNOW I AM A BURDEN UNTO YOU ALL!_

_Fruitsbasketcase:_ I can't help it you'r too off the wall to write, so rather than do you an injustice, I just send you on a trip to Paris

_Ritsu:_ Really! I was wondering where I'd gotten all those Eiffle Tower statues and mugs. I'm Sorry to have bothered you maybe you should end this skit without me.

_Fruitsbasketcase:_ I think I'll just end with an authors note, so anyone who wants to skip the skit will still read the important part.

* * *

A/N: Please review everyone, I hope you enjoyed everything so far. You don't have to read part 2 but for those of you that plan to thank you in advance. Part 2 will focus more on Hana and Yuki, and Tohru and Kyou, as seperate pairings. I have decided to name it "P.S. I love you" It'll have a subtitle linking it to this story so you'll find it easily. I plan on having it up before May 5th, so You won't have to wait long folks. I'n the meantime please read my other stories, I'm trying to hit 200 reviews on "Toru Honda Dancing Queen" so any reviews would be appreciated. You guys are the best thank you for your loyalty. - FBC 


End file.
